RWBY Conquest
by lordxsauron
Summary: Before death could snatch Jaune and Pyrrha, they awake to find themselves in an unfamiliar land, the Kingdom of France engulfed in a famous war known as the One Hundred Years War. They find themselves surrounded by plotters and enemy armies seeking the ruin of once proud kingdom. Can they manage to defeat a powerful kingdom and save France? Or will history be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Conquest Chapter 1**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **A/N**

 **Hey there guys! This is going another unique story. I am super duper excited.**

 **As such, before we start, I need to clarify some stuff.**

 **This will be an AU with historical accuracies as well as deviating from history. Some characters will be based off of real people, while others not so much, the events will have changed, while others not so much.**

 **As such, let me give you some background in case you don't know much about the Hundred Wars as well Joan of Arc, the character who Jaune is based off of in name.**

 **The Hundred Years War was a war fought between England and France for about 112 years off and on fighting. It can be categorized into three major periods of the fighting. England at this point is a fairly rich kingdom that owns about half of France through marriages. Through these marriage alliances, England has a claim on French Throne and when the last king's death Charles VI, aka Charles the Mad. Henry VI is proclaimed to be the rightful king of England and France as an infant. Henry VI's uncle is acting regent (caretaker) and is now actively launching the second phase of the Hundred years war. This starts off the second portion of the Hundred Years War where France actually loses Paris (the capital.) Now this is where Joan of Arc comes into play where she leads the armies of France against England and their Burgundian allies. Other kingdoms and factions would be involved such as the Holy Roman Empire (Modern day Germany), Spain, and a few Italian city states selling mercenaries to the highest bidder**

 **I will warn you guys: This will be historical and not historical at the same time, RWBY canon and not canon.**

* * *

Jaune felt nothing. It was an out of body experience as he floated in a void of nothingness. He felt something drag him down somewhere. He felt a tug, then a pull, then a suction, then an iron grip ripping at him. The power became so overwhelming.

Jaune's eyes opened up to reveal a blue sky. He stared at the sky for a few moments trying to recollect his thoughts. Where was he? He remembered being on top of the tower with Pyrrha fighting that woman who had terrible powers. He also remembered getting soundly beaten. That's when he realized, he should be dead. He remembered the arrow in his chest, he remembered the pain, the pain of gasping for breath, the pain of having an arrow tear through tissue, organs, and bone. He looked down to see that his armor was unscathed. There was no pain. His white armour was whole. The breastplate wasn't burnt and bent, his clothing was intact, no massive gashes or holes in his black hoodie underneath his armor. He also remembered….. PYRRHA!

He sat up to find a red head in her bronze armor corset and her and bronze greaves lying beside him weapons beside her. He also remembered before everything turned to black he remembered how the woman switched her attention to Pyrrha and shot her in the chest.

He scrambled to his feet, realizing that Crocea Mors was already on his waist. He realized that there was sign of damage on her armor, and more importantly, no arrow wound, in her chest, or heel. not even a scar. Did they die? Were they in the afterlife?

He placed an ear up to her chest. She was breathing and still had a heartbeat. A good start. "Pyrrha?" He gently shook her.

Nothing.

He shook a little more vigorously. "Pyrrha?" He called to wake her up.

She started to stir. Her eyes opened slowly. At first her eyes were dimly focused on the sky, she then sat up immediately and did the same thing that Jaune did. She immediately checked her armor and chest for any damage. None.

"Jaune?" She said confusedly as she looked into his blue, sapphire eyes, with her own fearful, anxiety, eyes that were tearing up. He wrapped his arms around Pyrrha and brought her into a hug.

"I saw you…. I thought… you died… we…." She said quietly as she burrowed her head into his chest.

"Well we're here now, everything is going to be alright." He said as he stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe the Spartan.

"What happened?" She finally muttered.

"I don't know… but at least we have each other." She looked up at hearing that blushing to which he brought his forehead to touch her own. He was glad to be able hold her in his arms. He was roused out of his thinking when she gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked confusedly.

"Being together again." She smiled. She remembered the desperate kiss before they ascended up the tower. She didn't know if she had would have another opportunity to express herself, so she decided to act. As the fight progressed, she realized that it was probably the last time she would see Jaune. Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw that woman shoot Jaune in the chest, when he crumbled to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

She never felt so helpless, she wouldn't wanted to help him, but she couldn't, she was shot in the heel, then the woman looked down at her with that sinister smile. She pulled back the arrow and released it. It hurt to think about that arrow. She felt her world slip, the only thing she remembered was a bright blinding white light. Now she woke up in a bright and vibrant world. Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds off in the distance.

 ***Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank ***

"You hear that?" Pyrrha asked to which Jaune nodded.

"Come On, let's go investigate." Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded and found Akouo beside her, but oddly enough Milo. She remembered the battle and how Milo was shattered to pieces by that woman. "Jaune? How did Milo… well… get fixed?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. I mean if this is the afterlife, I guess anything is possible? Whatever fixed it, probably fixed us as well" He fumbled around with an explanation as he stood up. He offered a hand to the redhead to gladly took it.

 ***Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK***

"Sound like it is getting closer, let's use the forest as cover." Jaune suggested. They sprinted towards the forest, not an easy task when it was off in the distance. Jaune noticed he was having the same physical pains as if he was still alive. He started to sweat, he started to feel exhaustion. They made it into the outlying forest which covered in thick brushes.

"We should be careful of any Grimm in the area." Pyrrha suggested as she transformed Milo into her rifle to aim down the scope to get a better visual. What she saw didn't make any sense.

She saw a massive group of men, an army wearing various types of armor. Some were on horseback covered in plate armor, while others, on foot, wore chainmail and leather. All of them wore a red overcoats that had the pattern of three golden lions, one above the other, they carried large banners that held the same exact pattern of three golden lions above one another. All of them had simple weapons, large bows, lances, swords, and shields.

"Well that is unusual…" She said as scanned the massive army. There had to be in the thousands of men, out in the open, all clustered up. "Jaune I don't think these people are from any known kingdom." She whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked squinting his eyes at a dust cloud that was settling. Pyrrha handed her rifle. "Take a look for yourself."

He looked into the scope to realize she wasn't wrong. He saw a massive army wearing all sorts of armor, some men on foot, some men on horses, all of them having red with three golden lions.

 ***CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK***

Jaune shifted Milo more towards the right to see another large group of men. All of them wearing different types of armor, some on foot, some on horseback. They wore a blue coats over their armor while some of them, they carried banners of white banners with some kind of odd, golden symbol he couldn't describe. The two groups stood there opposed against each other.

"Pyrrha… this isn't looking good."

On the red side, one man rode forward on horseback. He was covered head to toe in plate armor, his helmet covering his entire head, except for two narrow slits which Jaune assumed was used for vision. What stood out was a small golden crown on top of the bucket like helmet.

"Submit to your true king of France, the King of England, Henry VI!" He rode back to his perspective side. The armies didn't do move, neither side budged.

"King of England? I'm afraid that isn't a known kingdom in Remnant." Pyrrha whispered watching the field intently.

"King of France….." Jaune thought outloud. "Pyrrha, where are we?"

"I don't know Jaune." Their conversation was cut short when the reds erupted with movement. A group of soldiers, wearing leather armor and cowls, moved forward past the main army and spread out. They planted their arrows in the ground.

The blue side started to move. Foot soldiers started to move in large blocks, trying to maintain a line. The reds pulled their arrows and pointed their bows towards the sky.

"I think we're in the middle of a battle." Jaune muttered as he gave the rifle back to its owner. He didn't need a scope to see what was going to happen. Thousands of arrows were released. They flew gracefully up in the air and lazily came down. The effects were not lazy.

Men were being cut into pieces. Those unfortunate that didn't have armor were cut into ribbons. "They don't have guns…" Pyrrha said with amazement and horror. Some raised their shields to attempt to protect themselves. The line kept moving, at a slower pace now, leaving a field of dead, but their ordeal was not over.

Another volley, another volley, another volley, with the same exact results. The line started to break, you could hear men groaning in the background. Finally, the archers used up all of their arrows and retreated back to their red army.. The reds finally released their own foot soldiers, fresh and eager for the fight. The reds charged. A horde of bloodthirsty men crying out for the blood of the blues.

The two sides collided. "Oh my gods." Pyrrha whispered watching the horrible carnage. Men were getting hacked to pieces. Both sides were getting stabbed, hacked, slashed, and punctured. Men were falling on the ground missing, crying out in pain and death missing limbs. "What is this…"

The blues finally retreated. All of the foot soldiers started to run away after twenty minutes of melee. The Reds cheered and cursed at their enemies. Jaune and Pyrrha let out a collective sigh, glad to see that the battle was over, or so they thought.

 ***CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK***

"why…." Jaune whispered. Red armored figures on horseback surged forward chasing the blues, They rolled over the helpless men running for their lives. Men were getting runned down, trampled, lanced, and quite frankly, butchered. Meanwhile, the red foot soldiers went amongst the blue dead and dying, killing any survivors and looting dead bodies.

"Jaune… we need to get out of here." Pyrrha whispered putting Milo down, Jaune could only nod, but where was here?

They heard a rustling behind them. It was one of the soldiers in red, wearing what looked like a pointed metal cap with a nose piece and chain mail armor. He had a small kite shield and sword in his hand.

"You English or French?" He said pointing the sword at the two teenagers.

"Neither." Jaune said raising his hands up in a gesture to show he didn't mean him any harm. Pyrrha held on Milo, unsure what to do.

"I ain't going to ask you again. You English or French?" He said anger rising in his voice. He stepped closer pointing the sword at Jaune's neck.

"Neither, we don't know where we are. What is this place…. Can you help us please?"

"You one of them French spies ain't you? Well you ain't goin to be takin no secrets back to them Frenchies. Once I'm done with you, Imma take your friend back to camp with me." He gave a dark grin to Pyrrha. Pyrrha's anger surged out. No one was taking her anywhere. No one was going to do anything to her. No one was going to take Jaune away from her. There was no way he was going to die again.

She lashed with her semblance, feeling the magnetism that the intruder's metal helmet gave off. With a mighty heave, she slammed down the helmet, which caused the man to drop his sword. Jaune grabbed his own sword and ran through the man who was struggling with the helmet. He had to work it through the leather armor, but it did manage to go through. The man dropped to the ground, clutching at the sword that was in his gut. Jaune pulled it out quickly, staring at the man he just sentenced to death. Pyrrha switched Milo to sword mode and quickly ran through the individual's neck, ending the man's suffering.

"I…. I….. just… killed him…" Jaune stood there looking at the lifeless blood.

"We had to do it." Pyrrha rested a hand on her partner's soldier. "I would have it be him then you." She tried to reassure him. She didn't like the idea of killing, but when it came down to it, she would do without a second guess if it was to protect her loved ones.

"Well….. I can tell you are no friends of the English." An armored figure riding a horse said in a very odd accent. He was from the blue side, evident that his horse had a coat of blue with the odd golden flower. Pyrrha held Milo, point aimed right at the armored figure. Said armored got off of his horse and removed his helmet. His short brown hair, greasy from not being washed in a long time, his eyes were blue, while his thin mustache parted ways in between his nose, didn't expand past his mouth.

"I mean no harm to you." He held up his arms. "Although, I must ask how did you do that? Did you use sorcery?" He sounded hesitant.

"No. Look, we don't want any problems." Jaune said, Pyrrha still held Milo pointed at the stranger, Akouo at the ready as well.

"Heh, I don't want to start any problems." The man said looking over the two teenagers. "Your dress is very different."

"We aren't from here." Pyrrha said cooly, Jaune picked up on the hidden meaning of her tone. A tone that suggested that she was ready to kill.

"I see. So how did you end up here? Especially around a battlefield?" The man prodded.

"We don't know. We woke up here." Jaune avoided the question.

"Ahh well. Considering how you killed an Englishman, you're the enemy of my enemy which makes you my friend."

"We don't even know who you are." Pyrrha said, Milo still held steady at the knight.

"My name is Sir Robert de Baudricourt, son of the Chamberlain of the Duke of Bar." He bowed. "You may call me Robert."

"Well Robert, my name is Jaune Arc." Jaune put his hand Pyrrha's shoulder which made her hesitant lower Milo. "This is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos." Robert grinned.

"She's your wife then? Good on you sir." Pyrrha and Jaune turned instantly crimson red.

"Wh…. Uh….. umm… no?" Jaune stumbled. "She's my partner... my uhhhh friend? Trainer, girlfriend?"

"Ahh you are courting her then?" Which caused both teens looked at each other, blushing intense red, then looked at Robert. Pyrrha decided it was time for a different strategy.

"Robert, what Kingdom are we in?"

"You are in the Kingdom of France of course." Robert said almost astonished.

"What is the closest city?" She prodded again. None of these names matched anything in Remnant, or even the history of Remnant

"Orleans, although you may not want to go there."

"Why is that?"

"The English are laying siege to it. What you saw was an attempt of us to relieve our city."

"Where do these English come from?"

"You really must not be from here…." He said surprised. "They come from the island kingdom of England."

"One more question. Why are these two kingdoms are at war?"

He sighed. "Henry VI has claimed that he is the rightful heir to the throne after the death of our beloved Charles VI. His son, Charles VII, has rightfully claimed to be the king of France." Robert said. "I need to head back to the French camp, we are heading back to Chinon to see the Dauphine. It would be my honor to escort the two of you." A war like this would have been recorded in the history of Remnant. Unless they were no longer in Remnant.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha. It seemed like they were able to communicate without words.

Pyrrha frowned. 'I don't like this.'

Jaune shrugged. 'Neither do I, but we don't have a choice.'

She gripped Milo. 'How can we trust them?'

He gave a sympathetic nod. 'I know you don't trust them, but he could have tried to attack us.'

She hesitantly nodded. 'I still don't like this… but fine.'

He gave a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. 'I know, but as long as we are together, that's all that matters.' That caused Pyrrha to smile.

"Robert, we'll take you up on that offer." Jaune said resolutely. At that Robert took his warhorse by the reins and led the two to Chinon.

 **A/N**

 **Hey readers! How yall doin?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. I've been sitting on this awhile, not sure how this would be. I feel like I'm taking a shot in the dark here lol. If you like this story/chapter, please leave a review, follow, or favorite. This is to help me to determine if this is going the right way. If you want to talk about plot or history let me know as well (I am a history major after all.)**

 **One more thing about the series: Major nations at play in the series:**

 **England**

 **France**

 **Burgundy**

 **Holy Roman Empire (Germany)**

 **Italian City States**

 **If you have reactions, suggestions, feedback, criticisms, opinions, questions, predictions, please feel free to leave a pm or review and I will get back to you.**

 **Another announcement: I am happy to announce that Cell 205 a collab project made between myself,** **Shaded122, Archer1eye, SecretlySilentEvil, Dantai, knightsofsprite, snotboy1186. We all have dubbed ourselves Division502. Cell 502 has been published on knightsofsprite's account so look him up. Cell 502 wouldn't have been possible without Legion205**

 **I also wanted to give a huge shout out to Legion205. Write some amazing stuff collab stuff, specifically Room 205. Without them, our collab story wouldn't have happened. I highly encourage you look into them. We owe them a lot. We are not trying to copy them or usurp them. We are a group that came together because of them, so we wish to actively promote their work as well.**

 **Side note, if you want to know who the author of Arkos Books, Shattered Memories, Halo Remnant, and now this story, I am streaming on lordxsauronx15 on . Come stop by, say hello, watch me play games I suck at, get a snack stay awhile and we can chat. This is a way for me to connect with my readers so don't hesitate if you are interested.**

 **-My name is snot and I approve this message**


	2. Chapter 2- Road to Chinon

****RWBY Conquest Chapter 2- Road to Chinon****

"We have to go find them!" Nora grabbed Magnhild and hefted the grenade launcher hammer on her shoulder. She perked up noticing that she was able to lift it with ease. If she remembered correctly, she was pretty banged up during the battle of Beacon. Now she was here, wherever here was.

"Nora, we should be patient." Ren calmly noted while in a meditative position, peeking one eye open to keep an eye on his childhood friend.

"They could be in danger though!" Nora frantically paced.

"It would be best to survey our new environment." Ren pointed out sagely. "If we rush headlong, we could find ourselves in more problems, and that would not help our friends."

"I just hate waiting." Nora frowned.

"I know. We'll find them, don't worry." Ren said as he picked himself from the ground and did a final check of his Stormflowers. Strange how during the Battle of Beacon, the blades were broken. Even odder, was how his wounds were completely healed. Oddest of all, here he was in strange forest, when the last place he remembered was at Beacon. What could have happened? Did it have anything to do with that bright flash that came from the Beacon Tower.

"Let's see if we can find out where we are first." Ren said calmly, dispelling his own misgivings.

"Right." Nora followed as they made their way out of a large pine forest. After walking for some time Ren noted that they were being followed, but when would they reveal themselves?

"In the name of the Kaiser, HALT!" A strangely accented voice said. "You dare trespass on the Kaiser's land?" Ren looked behind him noting that there were a group of ten mounted knights on horses covered in plate armor. In front of the knights were twenty soldiers aiming crossbows at them. How odd they didn't have a single gun amongst them. He did notice one thing though. They all wore a similar black coat with a golden two headed eagle on the chest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we are lost." Ren spoke up to prevent Nora from saying something that they may all regret.

"How do you not know? You are in the Holy Roman Empire ruled by Emperor Sigismund, Duke of Luxembourg, King of Hungary, and King of Austria." The knight on horseback stepped forward. "You will come with us and explain who you are."

"We can do that." Ren said before Nora could do anything, which earned him a pout from Nora.

* * *

The road to Chinon was a long one. Jaune's feet were starting to hurt after hours and hours and hours of walking. Pyrrha sensed that her partner was at the end of his endurance. "Robert, maybe we should take a break." Pyrrha suggested.

"Here? No. We are in Burgundian land still."

"Burgundy?" Jaune asked tiredly, mind being filled with so many new factions and kingdoms.

"Haven't heard about them either eh? Burgundy is a rebellious group of Nobles to the east who want to be independent from France. The bloody bastards made a deal with England to carve France up." Robert's voice was filling up venom as he clenched the hilt of his sword.

"Why would they turn against their own people?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Greed. Power." Robert spat at the ground. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other.

"Wherever we are, we just got involved in a major war." Pyrrha whispered.

"Heh. Our luck huh?" Jaune gave a faint chuckle which made Pyrrha smile. It was better than ever to see her smile again, ever since Beacon. He swore to himself that he would cherish any small moment that they would have.

"Whatever is happening, wherever we are, I think we ended up on the right side." Pyrrha said which ended up with Robert chuckling.

"You did end up on the right side. The English are bloody bastards, they torch every village they come down to. They rape any woman they see. They kill any man they see. They enslave any child they see."

"Ever hear of privacy?!" Jaune cried out.

"Apparently not." Pyrrha whispered.

"Lady Pyrrha how correct you are." Robert chuckled which caused Jaune to face palm. Robert jerked his away from the two teens. "We need to get out of here." Robert voice carried a sense of urgency.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"English." Pyrrha realized what the one word meant. Combat, and unfortunately death. Her time fighting Cinder taught her one thing. It was kill or be killed. She did not cherish the thought one bit, but if it meant protecting herself, her friends, and Jaune, she would do it without hesitation. She instinctively reached for Milo and Akouo.

"We aren't fighting, we have to run." Robert argued.

"We don't have that opportunity." Pyrrha noted pointing at a group of red coated soldiers charging at them. She transformed Milo into rifle mode and took aim at three soldiers. With three quick and well placed shots.

 ***CRACK* *CRACK *CRACK***

Three men flew back as the rounds tore through their chests, their armor being sliced through with ease. Their comrades looked back at the three men. They couldn't comprehend what had just happened to their friends.

Robert stared at the redheaded girl who was able to kill three English soldiers with sound alone. What was that? What is it the weapon of the devil? Was she possessed? These questions would be answered as soon as their current dilemma was solved.

"Robert look out!" Jaune cried out as an Englishman with a spear lunged forward Jaune lunged forward, placing himself before the spear and Robert. Robert was amazed, that spear should have went through the poor boy. Instead it left no mark, however Jaune grunted as the force of hit sent him crashing into the ground. Jaune picked himself up and lunged forward, sword in hand.

The spearman tried to keep the blonde knight back. Thrusting his spear, trying to keep Jaune back. Jaune brought his shield up deflecting the hits from the spear. The spearman dropped his weapon and pulled out a dagger. The Englishman lunged forward. Jaune blocked with his shield and slashed downwards. The redcoat lept out of the way. Seeing a weak spot he lunged backed in. He feinted a slash towards Jaune which he was able to deflect with his shield. Jaune counter attacked with a thrust, which the man took advantage of. He dodged out of the way. With all of his might, the Englishman brought down his dagger on the exposed hand.

He smiled as the boy's arm should have been severed. However it wasn't, instead his arm shimmered in faintly in white energy. Jaune took advantage of the surprise and slashed at the man's unprotected chest. The Englishman was horrified with terror in his eyes, as he collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Robert though. That boy should have lost his arm, yet he didn't what foul magic was this?

Pyrrha realized that their were two horsemen galloping towards her. She switched Milo into spear mode. When the horsemen were in range, with all of her energy, Pyrrha threw Akouo as if it was discus. The shield went in a wide arch and connected with one horseman knocking him off of his horse. She lifted up her hand, which glowed in grey aura, she manipulated the shield minutely to make sure it connected with the other rider, which sent him off of his horse. It also had the unfortunate consequence of causing the rider getting trampled by his own animal. She then guided the shield back and caught it with ease. The other rider started to get up, but by then Pyrrha was already on top of him.

The lifted up his helmet and cried out "Mercy!" Pyrrha froze holding the spear tip at his neck. By then Robert and Jaune had finished their own soldiers and rushed over. Robert, without saying a word, took his sword and smashed the Englishman's head in with the blade. Pyrrha let out a quick gasp.

"Why did you do that?!" Pyrrha cried angrily. "He surrendered."

"I'm sure the women and children he killed surrendered too." Robert spat back angrily as he yanked his sword out of the deformed head. He pointed the swords at Pyrrha and Jaune as he took several steps back.

"What are you two? What deals with Satan have you made?" His eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune said nervously.

"You should have lost an arm." He pointed the sword at Pyrrha "And you manage to kill three soldiers with sound alone. Then your hand glows in black magic? You must be a witch."

"Robert, we don't know what you are talking about…" Jaune said as he stepped closer

"LIES! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He shouted.

"We want to help." Jaune tried a different approach.

"YOU WANT TO STEAL MY SOUL!" Robert cried out nervously.

"I don't know what you think we are, but I would like to think we are friends." Jaune approached closer, which made Pyrrha on edge.

"I SHALL NOT LET YOU HAVE MY OR ANOTHER'S SOUL!" Robert shouted as he swung his sword at Jaune. It would have connected but for some reason, it stopped moving. In fact he couldn't move. He looked down to see that his armor and weapon were pulsating in black energy. He then noticed an extremely pissed off Pyrrha.

"How dare you." She growled as she walked over to him, one hand pulsating in black energy. "You've seen that we are meant you no harm. We've even helped you fight against them and this is how you repay our kindness?" She said quietly but filled with unknown rage that Jaune had never seen before. "You should be thankful that we were here. Without us, you would be dead." She then tossed Robert to the ground as if he was a rag doll. "Instead you denounce us, you call us liars, you say that we want to steal your soul." She lifted him up using her semblance, his armor glowing intensely. "AND YOU DARE THREATEN TO STRIKE AT JAUNE?! THE MAN WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE?!" Rage and fury could not only be heard but felt by Jaune.

"Pyrrha, please calm down." Jaune placed a calming hand on her shoulder. As if nowhere, she snapped out of it. She gently put her hand down, placing Robert on the ground. Robert blinked in confusion, he should be dead. If they were truly servants of the devil he would be dead. Even though they used magic, it wasn't to harm him, in fact, it was to help him. Maybe the redhead was right.

"Let's go Jaune." She stormed off leaving Robert behind.

"Pyrrha hold on." Jaune said as he looked at the stunned Robert, and chased after the angry Spartan. "Pyrrha what was that?" He asked as he walked beside her, she didn't bother to look at him. She continued on her path.

"He threatened your life. I won't let that happen to you." She said resolutely.

"He doesn't know where we come from as we don't know where he comes from." Jaune noted wisely. "This clearly isn't Remnant, and I'm sure he's never heard of Remnant… I mean look around, have you noticed something?"

"Besides the war that has been going on?" Pyrrha said sarcastically.

"There hasn't been any sign of Grimm since we arrived. Don't you think that is the least bit strange?"

"It is rather odd." Pyrrha agreed.

"You're right Lady Pyrrha. I have never seen people like you. I do not know what powers you have, but I was wrong to think that you were in league with Satan." He took his sword and slammed it into the ground and knelt, bowing his sword. "And for that I ask for your forgiveness Sir Jaune Arc and Lady Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha who looked conflicted. With a sigh, Pyrrha took Robert's hand and lifted him up. "Robert, we aren't witches, we aren't evil. We've fought evil, we know what it looks like. Our home was destroyed by a truly evil being, so trust me when we say that we will do anything to combat evil wherever we are." She took out Milo. "From where we come from weapons can change into other weapons. This helps us to adapt to dangerous situations as they change." She transformed Milo into spear form with the amazement of Robert. She then transformed it into rifle mode. "I assume you never saw this kind of weapon before?" Robert shook his head in awe.

Pyrrha handed Milo to Robert. "This is called a gun. It's accurate and powerful." She points at the trigger "That's what fires the gun." She then pointed at the sight. "And this is what you use to aim."

"I've seen guns before, but this." Robert raises the gun a look of awe and fear in his gaze. "This is different, ours are more the size of two men, not one arm." Robert relaxes and gives the strange weapon back to Pyrrha. He then turns to Jaune. "But that doesn't explain your arm though."

Jaune chuckled. "No, we have something called Aura. Aura protects us from any harm, but is slowly drained when used." Jaune took out Crocea Mors and ran the sharpened blade though his hand. Blood started to seep out of the wound in his hand. "This is without Aura." Robert examined the wound, it was normal. "Ready?" Jaune asked. Robert nodded.

"This is with Aura." He glowed in a faint white light. Robert watched as the wound healed, not leaving any trace with scars. Robert's jaw dropped in amazement. These children were human, they bled, they had feelings, but they had such strange weapons and ways that make them almost not of this world. As if they were blessed by the Creator.

* * *

After several hours of walking down the road to Chinon, the group decided to make camp off of the road. Robert went off to hunt for game while Pyrrha and Jaune looked over the camp. Jaune stoked the fire a little bit more while Pyrrha sat beside him, her arm wrapped around his, head resting on his shoulder.

"You know… I've been thinking…" Jaune said as he stoked the fire.

"What's that?" Pyrrha looked at him.

"It's funny really." He gave saddened chuckle. "We should be dead, and yet he we are, as if we're given a second chance."

"Maybe this was all meant to be." Pyrrha looked intently into the fire, remembering the Battle of Vale, the Fall of Beacon. Cinder. "Whatever reason we got this second chance, we shouldn't waste it."

"So… does that make us…. Together- together then?" Jaune stuttered.

Pyrrha gave a small giggle. "Yes. Yes it does."

"Whatever this place, I'm glad we're here." Jaune said quietly watching the fire resting his head on Pyrrha's. "Pyrrha?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Do you think everyone is alright? I mean back home." Jaune said suddenly saddened.

She squeezed his arm in reassurance. "I'm sure everyone is doing fine. We just need to figure out a way to get back to them." She said warmly. "We'll correct all the wrongs. We'll stop Cinder." Her tone shifted a quiet yet deadly tone.

"You'll have to tell me about this Cinder." Robert said as he approached the makeshift camp carrying a large deer. He got to work skinning and preparing the meet for their meal.

"Maybe some other time. It's a rather sore subject to us." Jaune said as he rubbed the spot where he remembered the arrow impaling him in the chest.

"I understand." Robert nodded as he hung meat over the fire for the three. At that they quietly sat around the fire waiting for the meat to finish cooking. The dug into their meals.

"This is good Robert. Thank you" Jaune noted as he continued to munch on the deer. Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Heh. You can't thank me, you'll have to thank the King. The King owns the land, normally people aren't allowed to hunt, but the wars tend interfere with keeping the law." Robert joked. "Welp we should get comfortable, tomorrow we'll be at Chinon, and you'll be meeting the Dauphine. I'm sure he would want to hear your exploits of today."

 ** **A/N****

 ** **Hey readers!****

 ** **I wanted to stress this….. The story will be mainly focusing on Pyrrha and Jaune, but will be jumping around quite a bit at first. That being said, any other perspectives are happening around the same time. Please keep that in mind.****

 ** **I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I was initially afraid of posting the first chapter, but you guys quickly dispelled my fears. Seems that people like it… huh… well thanks!****

 ** **If you have a any feedback please feel free to leave a pm or a review. If you have questions, reactions, predictions, or just want to talk about the plot/ actual history, let me know!****

 ** **As always I wanted to thank Archer, Snot, Knight, and Secret for their help in creating the story and with editing. Big shout out to them.****

 ** **Now to help flesh out the story I believe it is time for me to start a new type of A/N which will give more context of the 100 Years War.****

 ** **Sauron's History Lesson:****

 ** **Conquest is centered towards the end of the Second Phase of the 100 Years War. This would mean it would take place during Henry V's reign and Henry VI (who is the English King during the time of this story..)****

 ** **As we have seen. Nora and Ren have been introduced into a mysterious lands of the Holy Roman Empire.****

 ** **The Holy Roman Empire consisted of modern day Germany and Northern Italy. It was more of a collection of German city states and kingdoms that banned together to form the HRE. The HRE had an Emperor that did not inherit the throne, instead he was voted in by the major kingdoms within the HRE.****

 ** **Some notes on Sigismund, the Holy Roman Emperor. He was actually the King of Hungary, he inherited the Duchy of Luxembourg, and will become the King of Austria. He will eventually be voted in as the Emperor of the HRE. For the sake of this story, he will boost things up and assume that he is the Emperor during this time. His story fleshed out as the story continues on****

 ** **Next time, we'll be looking at England****


	3. Chapter 3- The Red Witch

**Chapter 3- The Red Witch**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald woke up to the rustle and bustle of a large city.

"Ughhhh where are we?" Emerald said as she shook her head of a headache.

"Not in Vale anymore." Said groggily as he stood up to look upon the large stone walled city before them.

"That red headed little girl. She brought us here somehow." Cinder venomously spat back, or at least as viciously as was expected of the constantly level headed Pyromancer.

"What do we do now?" Mercury asked as he gave a hand to Cinder which she took.

"Find out where we are and find a way back to Remnant." Cinder scowled surveying the environment. It was clear they weren't in Remnant. Lack of technology. No Grimm. All sorts of banners that didn't match any of Remnant's history.

"Hey there pretty." a man in leather armor with a red cross over top of the front of the armor, approached hand on the hilt of his sword. "It can be pretty dangerous out here if you don't have protection." As eight other soldiers approached the three of them holding spears at the three of them. "You mates can have them after I'm done."

"I wouldn't do it buddy." Mercury assumed fighting position.

"Kill the boy." The leader said.

Cinder held up a hand, which made Mercury backdown. The same hand glowed in intense fire. The soldiers took a few steps back. "What the bloody hell?" One soldier beside the leader said as he dropped his spear. "She's a witch." Another said. "Spawn of the devil" Another whispered. Cinder smirked as she casually threw a fireball at the leader, instantly incinerating him.

"What the bloddy fuck?!" They said as they dropped their weapons. Cinder nodded towards Mercury and Emerald. They went to work tearing apart the rest of the soldiers. Cinder smiled as she saw helpless pitiful men getting torn apart. These fools didn't even have Aura. Like cattle at a slaughter house.

"HELP! GET THE GUARD!" The man cried out before Emerald shot him down in the back. She took her automatic revolver and shot the poor soldier in the back of the head. Cinder's enjoyment was rudely interrupted by the obnoxious sound of a large bell. She looked towards the walled city as hundreds of men surged out the gate. She also noted how the walls were filled with hundreds of soldiers armed with bows.

"Well shit…." Mercury muttered under his breath. The soldiers charged, but the bowmen held their fire. Cinder eyes glowed an intense fire as her newly completed powers began to levitate her. With a sinister smile, she combined her hands to shoot a devastating fire beam incinerating dozens of men. The soldiers hesitated their charge, seeing how one person was able to wipe their comrades with fire. She had to be a witch.

* * *

John sat in the Tower of London in the king's chamber or specifically, the future king's chamber. He looked at the bed to find a shy and polite ten year old boy. The future king of England, Henry VI.

"One day you will be King of England and France. No matter what the cost." John said as he closed the door to the bedchamber. He headed down the stairs and towards the chamberlain's office. He opened the door to reveal the Cardinal of Winchester and Lord Chancellor of England Henry Beuford. "How is the war is going?" John watched the pompous fat man. "We are still currently sieging Orleans. It should fall in the next couple of months."

"That isn't good enough." John crossed his arms. "We need to take it sooner."

"We don't have the resources." Beufort said as he stood up, his Cardinal's robes about to burst from his excess bodily roundness.

"I promised his father that we would have Orleans for his coronation. You seem to have forgotten your promise to help his son. Well sir, I have not, and let me tell you, I don't care what it takes." John took out a dagger and pointed at the round man's jolly neck. "Hire the Burgundians, pay the Italians, bribe the Spanish, Woo the Emperor, Sleep with the fucking Pope. I don't care, get it done before the King's name day or I'll hang your fat neck outside of the castle. Are we clear you fat Papist pig?" John pointed the dagger rather close the Cardinal's vital arteries. The Cardinal of Winchester could only nod.

"Excellent!" John quickly took a few steps back and sheathed his dagger. John was about ready to leave the Lord Chancellor's until he heard the warning bells which have been sounded in a hundred year. "What the hell?" John cursed as he rushed towards the window to inspect the cause of the bell. His eyes went wide in horror by the sight before him. Off in the distance was a huge fire… He rushed out towards door to meet a guard.

"Sire! There is a witch out there killing our men! We need reinforcements.." The man panted. John inspected the guard to realize that he was covered in ashes and burn marks. "I'm heading out, prepare the army. We meet her on the field. She will not burn down the city." John said resolutely as headed down to the armoury to prepare for a battle he would never forget.

* * *

An hour had passed. Cinder faintly chuckled at the destruction she had caused. The entire outer town was burnt down. Hundred of dead. The enemy scared beyond belief. No survivors. It was Beacon all over again, but better, funner, funnier.

"That was said." Mercury said as he kicked a wounded soldiers in the neck, killing him.

"Tell me about it." Emerald said cleaning the blood off of her sickle blade of her automatic revolver. "Cinder you could burn down this entire city if you wanted too."

"I could and I think I will, after a breather." She said remembering the fond moments of burning the helpless fools. She sat down on the hill as Emerald took a seat beside her and Mercury plopped himself down enjoying their victory.

"Looks like they want round two." Cinder noted a tall figure covered in plate armor that had a red overcoat with three gold lions. His horse was also covered in plate armor and the same overcoat. "Oh my it looks like we have someone official." Mercury said as he propped himself up, watching the soldiers funnel out of the gate. Behind the man on horse were a dozen knights covered in chainmail and plate followed him, behind him were more foot soldiers in their leather armor. Cinder didn't bother to get up.

The man on horse lined up his men in battle formation but did nothing. He stood there looking at them. After a half an hour of waiting. He then gestured for his knights to charge up the hill after the three. Cinder got up, flicked her wrist, and shot a fireball at the knights. It hit its mark much as those pesky archers would have if not for all the fire.

Men and horses were sent flying into the air screaming in agony. Those that were not incinerated instantly still had molten metal on them as they slowly roasted alive in their metal death traps that were meant to protect them.

* * *

Such unrestrained power. Whoever this girl was, she was able to lay waste to the town guard and his best knights in a mere minute. She had unnatural powers, able to command the fires of hell to wipe out a small army. That power was right outside the city, threatening to destroy England. To destroy Henry.

He realized that he couldn't defeat this being of pure power. He instead it would be a different approach. If he couldn't beat her, he would try sway her into joining him.

He knew the woman was watching his every movement. John dismounted his armored war horse. He unsheathed his word and placed his sword on the ground, holding up his hands. He started his slow climb up the hill, holding his gauntleted hands up in the air, praying to the Almighty that he wouldn't be melted. "I come in peace! I mean you no harm." John shouted stopping at the base of hill.

"Yeah… I bet your army was thinking the same thing." The silver haired boy shouted. The woman eyes stopped it's fiery glow. She gestured for him to come up the hill, giving him a seductive smirk. A temptress as well as a witch, John thought to himself.

He continued to climb the up the hill until he was among the three attackers. "You know we could burn down your entire city." The green haired girl crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Emerald." the witch finally spoke, giving her a dismissive hand. She then looked at John. "She is right. I have the power to level your entire city. To burn your homes, to kill everyone in your city."

John gave a submissive bow. "Indeed you do milady. I have seen your power, I have also seen your mercy allowing us the opportunity to speak."

"Perhaps I could just kill you now.." She giggled, still lost in the ecstasy of the fight mere moments ago.

"You could, and you would ruin the very opportunity of gaining absolute power." John bowed lower.

"I have absolute power!" Cinder eyes glowed with intense fire. "Besides I am looking for a way out, back home."

"Well what good is absolute power if you can't rule over anyone. The people of England are looking for a strong leader."

"What is your proposition?" The witch said.

"You can absolute power, you can rule over the kingdom with an iron fist. You can conquer as you see fit. All you need to do is marry my nephew, the future King of England, Henry VI."

"I could just kill you and him and assume the power."

"You could do that at the cost of a long and bloody civil war, plus you would always have to watch your back, there would be many attempts on your life." John straightened himself up. "Beside my nephew is weak, you can easily control him, he has interest in ruling, he never has."

"I'll do it." The witch smiled. Her green haired and silver haired compatriots jaws dropped."I'll be your queen of England."

"And what would our future queen's name happen to be?"

"Cinder Fall." Cinder said with a smile as she followed the knight down the hill.

 **A/N**

 **Hey Hey Hey Readers!**

 **How's it goin? I got some big news and stuff!**

 **First off, I know that this chapter is rather short. It was going to be combined with Chapter 4, but it would be insanely long and stuff.**

 **Second off, I would like to officially announce that Conquest is now a collaborative project with Archer1eye and Shaded122.**

 **Third off, I have to mention this: This going to be historical to some areas, and not historical in others.**

 **Lastly: There will be religion involved. Back then religion played a huge role, so the Church will get involved. That being said, we don't want to offend anyone who is or is not religious, just go with it people.**

 **Archer1eye: basically he is trying to say that this project is impossible to be accurate so we will let you know what we decide to rewrite, alongside when we officially break history. So expect inaccuracy not accuracy, we will let you know exactly how accurate we are being. Anyhow, back to Sauron with historical fun facts.**

 **Lordxsauron: cause the Pope is going to cause some major shit XD. Finally, if you guys loved the chapter, let us know! We wanna hear what you guys think so far. We're are really excited for this project as well other collabs that are in the works. So please leave a review or a pm with thoughts and reactions or anything in general!**

 **History Lesson Time:**

 **In reality, during Joan of Arc, Henry VI was a baby, thus incapable of running the country. Henry V established a regency government for England to continue the war. Two major players within this regency government was John of Lancaster.**

 **John of Lancaster from House Lancaster (which was also a city, I know my stuff folks), was the brother of Henry V and a trusted advisor brother. That being said, he was appointed as Regent. He had the power in the king's name. Final say. When the Henry VI will come to age, John of Lancaster would step down and allow the King to rule.**

 **Another key player within the regency council was the Henry Beaufort who was appointed as as Lord Chancellor. As Lord Chancellor, he was in charge of all the day to day affairs within England. He was the micro manager basically. He would then later be appointed as the Cardinal of Winchester, which made him a Papal legate to England (basically the Church's ambassador to England.) For the sake of this story, Henry is will be appointed to both offices at the same time (it works better plot wise.)**

 **One fine piece of information: Orleans is the traditional site where French Monarchs would be crowned as the King/Queen of France. Tradition back then was a very big thing back then**


	4. Chapter 4- Trials by Fire

Chapter 4: Trials by Fire

I DO NOT OWN RUBY!

*FRANCE*

Robert de Baudricourt allowed for Pyrrha to ride his horse while Jaune and he walked to rest of the way to Chinon. They came over a hill to be rewarded by a river. On the opposite side of the river was the town of Chinon with a castle sitting on a large rocky outcropping.

"There it is! The Chateau de Chinon! Home sweet home." He raised his hands basking at its glorious sight that promised a well deserved rest, and more importantly, wine and food.

"Impressive." Pyrrha noted from the horse.

"Not bad." Jaune agreed.

The continued their way through the town and noticed the stares of local inhabitants upon them. Jaune could hear their whisperings. 'Who are they?' 'Where did they come from?' 'Why are they dressed like that?'

"Bah, ignore them." Robert shrugged off the comments of the townsfolk. "Common talk for common people I say." The started their walk on the steep side of the hill that was the only accessible to the rather impressive castle that hung over the town.

"Welcome to the court of the Dauphin, the honorable Charles VII." Robert said happily as they crossed a large moat via bridge. "The heart of France as we speak." Jaune and Pyrrha could say nothing as they examined the odd architecture. It was more practical than artistic in nature. The walls were large, built with large blocks of stone. The gate house had a series of gates with odd slits covering the holes of the wall.

As they made it out of the gatehouse, they came to a large courtyard. The court was filled with life. A great many of tents were established. Men were training with swords, others were at the smithing Some were drinking, while others were singing. It was basically a small city within the city.

They reached a stable to which Jaune held out his hand. "Allow me to help you milady." Jaune had goofball grin on his face that Pyrrha blush. She gladly accepted his aid. Once she was off of the horse, she pecked him on the cheek. "My knight." She giggled.

"Ahh young love!" Robert grinned. He waved for them to follow. "Come now love birds, we have much to do! The sooner we get done, the sooner we can eat!" They walked towards a rather impressive looking part of the castle. It looked as if an opulent mansion was fused into the one of the castle wall. Two guards uncrossed their spears to allow the three entry into the fine building.

Inside consisted of fine furniture and decorations ladened the large ballroom. Robert led them to the other side of the ballroom to a secluded corner with some chairs. He gestured for them to sit down. "Wait here, I need to talk to the Dauphin about some military matters." Pyrrha and Jaune nodded.

They watched Robert head off to another room. As he was gone, Pyrrha sat closer to Jaune, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jaune, what do you think is going to happen?" She asked wistfully.

"I'm not too sure." He responded honestly, smiling as his girlfriend rested on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I just don't want to get involved in a war. We're hunters, we hunt grimm. We protect those who cannot protect themselves, but does that extend to here? To wherever here is?"

"I say it does. As long as we are defending innocents." Jaune responded warmly.

"I'm just afraid that this getting way beyond us…. I mean this was a war over kings and who rules over what country, I'm sure innocents have died on both sides."

"That may be true, but is our duty to end the war as fast as possible to save as many lives as we can." Pyrrha could only hum in agreement as they silently enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Robert walked into the makeshift throne room. He knelt before the young man sitting on the throne. The man wore fine jewels and blue coat with mini fleur de lis covering most of the coat. His perfectly kept short hair fashioned as if it was cut with the help of a bowl, showing signs that the young man was sweating uncomfortably in the rather stuffy clothing.

"Robert! It's good to see you. Please stand up, enough of these formalities." The young man said.

"Yes my Dauphin, I apologize." He got up, towering over the Charles Valois, also known as Charles VII, the heir to France. Charles gave him a playful push. "Come now, tell me how goes the campaign against the English?" He led Robert to a table off on the far side of the room.

"Not good, our army was defeated outside of Orleans….. There were few men left."

"Dammit!" The Dauphin slammed his fist on the table. He hung his head in shame. "We may be on the verge of losing this war. France will fall if Orleans falls."

"All's not lost." Robert said optimistically. "I think we might found what we needed to turn the tide?"

Charles looked at Robert with raised eyebrows. "What did you find?"

"Not what. More like who." Robert grinned.

"Okay… so who did you find..."

"I found the most remarkable warriors. They could very well turn the tide for us."

"What do you mean?" Charles sounded unconvinced.

"Two children were able to kill seven English men at arms. They had extraordinary power. I've seen it first hand. It's as if God has sent them to help us. They have incredible weapons..." Robert hesitated for a moment. "They also have Lord's protection, they can not be harmed unless they will it."

"That's impossible…" The Dauphin went back to his throne chuckling. "Children killing the Englishmen? Let alone having divine powers?"

"I brought them here you can meet them for yourself." Robert approached his future king, hands held behind his back proudly.

"You are wasting my time. We should be focused on winning the war. Not wasting time on tall tales." Charles waved a dismissive hand, anger rising.

"Milord, for all the times I have asked you to trust me, I ask you to trust me now. At least allow them to demonstrate their abilities."

"Alright fine. I'll play along, we'll test them." Charles sighed, believing that this was a waste of time. "However, if they are what you claim, we need to have the Church approve of it." Robert nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get them." Robert said as he headed out of the throne room and towards ballroom. He found where he put the two children. The fiery redhead sleeping lightly on blonde boy's shoulder. Robert almost felt bad to disturb the scene before him.

"Jaune!" Robert whispered loudly and gestured for them to get ready. Jaune became more alert as he found Robert had finally emerged from the other room. He gently shook Pyrrha awake who instantly shot up and was alert. "Let's get going." Jaune said quietly as he stood up and offered his hand to Pyrrha, who accepted. The walked over to Robert.

"Listen guys, you are going to see the Dauphin, He's next king of France, as such… he deserves a certain amount of respect." Robert warned to which the two children nodded. "Alright let's get going." Robert held the door for the two to enter.

The two huntsmen were rewarded with a small room with a tall oak chair. On the oak chair, was a small, meek looking man wearing a small crown. On his clothing were the same gold flowers in a blue background that they had seen in the very first battle they had witnessed. "Welcome to France." The man said as he stood up. "We have heard great tales… of your exploits." The man stared at Robert who bowed. "And I would like to see these abilities for myself." He waved for a man in the distance.

A tall armored figure emerged, head to toe covered in plates of metal. Two narrow slits on the helmet allowed for vision. "You will fight him." The Dauphin said finally. The armoured figure tightened his grip around his own sword and shield.

"Why can't you just trust us? Isn't Robert's word good enough?" Pyrrha blurted out angrily, reaching for Milo. Charles recoiled at the sight of a woman chastising him, a future king.

"Because the Church does not take kindly to boastful claims of having divine powers. A punishable offense that warrants burning at the stake." A tall old frail man in red robes said. Jaune stepped up forward

"I'll fight him." Jaune whispered to the angry red head.

"Jaune…"

"I can do it." He whispered as he stepped forward and pulled out Crocea Mors. He grabbed his sheath and extended it to shield mode. Robert smiled as he heard the Dauphin and Cardinal gasp at the sudden transformation

The knight before Jaune took a step back but reassume combat position.

"You may begin." The Dauphin waved his hand.

The other knight bowed after introducing himself as Jean of Alencon the fair Duke, Jaune decided he should return the gesture figuring it was an act of respect and to acknowledge they were ready.

Both men took up combat stances as the began to circle each other, both waiting for the time to strike. Jaune decided to use his youth as an advantage knowing stamina would be his key to victory, as it was obvious the man before him was a seasoned veteran.

As the thought crossed his mind Jeanne lunged seeing the lad's mind wander, taking full opportunity he went for the boy's side hoping a bruised rib would be all it took as he lacked any real armor and Jeanne didn't want the only hope for France ridding themselves of the English to fall in a trial by combat.

Jaune was caught off guard by the sudden ferocity that befell his side, his aura glaring a pure white to stop the blade from piercing but not enough to avoid future bruising.

The priest and Dauphin watched fascinated by the display, 'surely that light proves it, they must be sent by God.' As the two were lost in the thought of their saving grace having emerged, the fight raged on.

Jaune had quickly recovered but only just in time to begin a flurry of blocks as thrust after thrust came at him. The other man had been equally as stunned by the display of aura and was now willing to let out his full might on the lad decreeing if God was with him no blow shall hit.

Jaune recalled his training with Pyrrha and while she was unrelenting, he at least had hope she would stop once he was clearly drained, but at the rate this was going it'd either be death or victory that got him out of this mess. As a swing came to his right, he barely went to parry it, knowing it for a feint left that he caught with his shield before returning with a slash of his own which as adeptly deflected by the older man.

Neither side willing to give in and two more rounds of trading blows, the priests grew bored and decided to call the match. Both men shook hands, satisfied with how it went. "You may be young still but it's clear you have potential lad, keep at it and maybe we can get rid of those shit-spewing English bastards from our lands."

After being clapped on the back, Jaune smiled his thanks as he slumped over to Pyrrha. "I hate fighting."

"I know Jaune, I know." The two whispered quiet enough nobody else caught wind of it.

"Amazing…." Charles whispered. He looked at the old cardinal. "So what do you think?"

"They've been sent by God." The Cardinal said. "God's will protects them. They've come to turn the tide against vile English." Charles could only nod. After a few minutes of processing what had happened, Charles stood up from his throne and headed to Jaune who beside Pyrrha now.

"Help us defend our home. Help us to defend against the vile English. You will have your needs and conditions met. I swear." The king knelt on one knee before the huntsmen. Jaune looked at Pyrrha who did not look happy.

"May we think on this?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, you will be my guest for as long as you see fit! We'll have a feast in your honor!" Charles clapped his hands. Three servants walked in. "Show them to the guest rooms! Make sure they have everything they need." The servants bowed and gestured for Jaune and Pyrrha to follow them.

After telling the servants several times that they were fine, they finally had some time to relax. The room was definitely a large one. It had fresh fruit, bread, and cheese on a table that was beside a window that looked towards the pleasant French farmland.

Jaune got a piece of bread and way his way to a rather comfortable chair. "Pyrrha what's wrong." He noted his partner who looked conflicted as she sat on the bed.

"It's nothing." She said, trying shrug off the feeling that Jaune was watching her intently.

"Hey come on Pyrrha. We're partners, let alone together. You can tell me anything, you know that." Jaune said as he got up from his chair and headed over to the redhead.

"Jaune, this isn't our war, they're just looking to use us." Pyrrha sighed.

"That may be true." Jaune agreed as he sat beside his partner. "But if we are being used by the right side, it won't matter. In the end, we can save more lives, then once we're done, we can find a way back home." Pyrrha didn't say anything, she just looked down at the floor.

"What is it?" Jaune asked compassionately.

"Do we have a home to go back to? Even our team…. What if it's all gone…." She brought her hands to hide her shame and failure. "I failed. I was supposed to be the Maiden, I was supposed to stop that woman. I failed… and we lost Beacon because of it…. I lost you because I wasn't good enough…." She sobbed silently. Jaune wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a tender embrace.

"Pyrrha as good as you are, you are only human. People get beat, but it's important if you pick yourself up after getting knocked down." She cowered away in response.

"Maybe for you…." She sulked. "When I lose, it costs the lives of everyone I care about. Of you, of our team…." She sobbed even harder.

"Hey, We're alive. I'm alive. Who's to say that the others aren't alive. We'll find them, I promise." Jaune embraced her tightly until she calmed down. "It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. Alright?" He brushed the hair out her eyes. She could only nod in response. "Trust me, we'll fix everything." She gave a small smile which made him smile.

It slowly faded. "I won't fail again. I won't let Beacon happen again. I won't let us die again."

* * *

As the night continued, Jaune and Pyrrha were called down to a lavish feast. Most notable knights, lords, and ladies attended the feast. Charles sat at the head of the table, Robert next to him, with Jaune and Pyrrha. Jean sat beside Cardinal Verseii. As the night continued, food and drink flowed freely and plentifully.

After the food and merriment, Charles clapped his hands. The empty plates were removed, servants cleaned the table and almost everyone filled out except for Jaune, Pyrrha, Robert, Jean, and Verseii. "So have you come to a decision." Charles asked. All eyes were on the two children.

"We have." Jaune hesitated, looking over to his partner, who gave a hesitant nod. "...and we will help, under two conditions."

"And they would be?" Charles almost sounded relieved.

"First, we want to send a letter to the opposing side asking them settle with peace. Second, we want help to finding our friends."

Charles, with a rather ridiculous grin, clapped his hands. "Yes! Yes of course we can agree to your terms!" He got out his chair and headed over to the two children. "Thank you so much!" He place a firm hand on each hunter's shoulder.

"Well then I guess we should get started on the letter." Jaune smiled and headed back to the quarters with Pyrrha following.

* * *

*ENGLAND*

The past month, Cinder had been studying the history of this strange new world. She learned that the planet she now lived on was Earth, and Earth was a very strange place. First off, no Grimm, secondly, very fractured, thirdly primitive. However primitive this world, it had one rule she could respect, the strong rule. She read that the Church was one of the most powerful religious organization in the land, commanding kings to bow before the religious emperor known as the Pope. Under the Pope were the kings and queens of the various kingdoms, like the Kingdom of England.

The Kingdom of England, to Cinder, was a paradox. A history of being constantly invaded, a history of constant inner strife, a small weak country, was able to build itself off to become a massive power even though it was an island kingdom. It had the audacity to attack one of the largest kingdoms, France, and astonishingly, win many battles being outnumbered. She respected England, it represented her. It started with nothing and was now considered the most powerful entity in the world… or at least the pesky Church was put in it's place. Now she would be it's queen.

*Knock Knock*

Cinder got up from her royal study and headed towards the door. She opened the door to find Mercury and Emerald. "It's time." Emerald smiled. Without saying a word, she left her bed chamber and heads towards the council chamber. One guard stiffened up in attention at seeing the queen to be and opened the door for the three. They were greeted with all sorts of yelling and slamming.

"THOSE BLOODY FUCKIN BASTARDS!" John slammed his fist on the table.

"John, yelling won't solve anything." Cardinal Beaufort said as he jumped when John violently struck the table.

"Then tell me." John said darkly. "What will….."

"I can always appeal to the Pope." Beaufort suggested meekly.

"What the fuck is the Pope going to do? Put a curse on France? Tell them that they are wrong?! That won't solve a bloody fucking thing. Now Scotland is getting involved in bloody border raids!"

"Gentleman." Cinder decided to make her entrance known. "What seems to be problem?" Cinder moved to the large oak table that dominated the dimly lit room, Mercury and Emerald followed. As Cinder sat down at the table.

"The French refute our rightful claim over them!" John said as he gave a letter to Cinder. Cinder the letter and read it out loud

"Dear King of England,

The Kingdom of France humbly begs for you to withdraw your forces. It is time to put down the weapons, both sides fought hard and well. Now it is the time of peace. We ask that you return to your homes. It is time to rebuild and let the rightful heirs to France rule their country." She looked down at the page "Jaune Arc." That name sounded somewhat familiar.

"There is no way we are going to give up all of the gains we have! Worst yet, their allies, the Scots, having been raiding our northern frontier, we are looking at a two front war."

"Well is there anything I can do?" Cinder asked innocently. John sat down at the head of the table thinking.

A two front war. He could focus all of his attention on France, but then lose all of their northern territories. He could focus all of his attention on Scotland and lose all of his gains in France. What to do… What to do… Unless he asked her for help. Her power…. Would be able to stop the Scots… and maybe the vile Witch would die. It would be killing two birds with one stone! Genius!

"My future queen, I would ask for your assistance in dealing with the Scots. They need to be taught not to disrespect their superior English cousins. Show them what is like to toy with fire." John asked humbly. "The Scots have long plagued us, is it not better to remove them once and for all?" Cinder smiled.

Yes she had familiarized herself with the Scots. The noble Scots in the Northern half of the Island. Proud, faithful warriors defending their foolish ideas of independence, when in reality their Kings were often married to English nobles. It was time for Scotland to be incorporated into England.

"If it is to better England and King, of course I will." She agreed.

"Excellent, you will lead an army." John hesitated. "But before you do, you must partake in an old English ritual." The Cardinal smiled, it was time for God's divine justice to smite the hell witch.

* * *

The procession to Westminster Abbey was a solemn affair. A large crowd had gathered to see the future. It's massive Gothic arches stood out from the low buildings of London, the only other challenger was the Tower of London itself.

The month of gathering information was very useful. She was able to get acquainted with the religion that played a major role in English society.

Cinder wore an uncomfortable wool robe that draped over her, wearing no shoes she made the long trek from the tower of London to the Abbey. All of the Englishman were whispering of the piety of their witch queen. Well today she was going to shake their perception of who she was. She would earn their love, to earn their respect, admiration, make them reliant on her. Make their sole reason of existing is through her and only her.

The walk was rather a painful one, but she made sure not to show any discomfort. This was a holy site for the Englishmen. This was where all of their monarchs were crowned and buried. She opened the door respectfully finding the abbey filled with people. She noted all of the lords and nobles, however she could make out John standing beside Cardinal Beaufort. They were surprised to see her walking apparently unscathed. She continued up the aisle noticing everyone's expressions. She gave an inward chuckle, superstitious fools. She approached the Cardinal and prostrated herself at his feet, everyone is more in shock. How could a future monarch be so humble, so pious? The Cardinal took her hand and guided her back on her feet. Cinder looked at the fat balding man who was sweating profusely. He cleared his throat.

"C-C-Cinder F-F-Fall" He stammered nervously upon Cinder's gaze. "Do you accept the Lord, Jesus Christ, as your savior?"

John watched closely. The moment of truth. "I do." She said so resolutely. She wasn't smitten but she wasn't touched by the holy water. There still was no hope. The Cardinal poured the pitcher of holy water on her.

"I baptise you in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." Cinder smiled. It was complete. She turned around to see everyone gasping. She was completely fine. That was when everyone knew that this woman was not that of the devil. She confidently walked over the church, phase one complete. She decided it was time to launch phase two. Without saying a word, she headed down the altar and down the aisle heading outside the Abbey. She headed towards the legendary Tree of St. Edward.

The tree held a great amount of significance to the people of England. Saint Edward, the patron saint of England, was said to have planted this tree when he was a child. He took care of the tree. While in old age, It was said that Edward always made his important decisions under this tree. It has been at least 450 year old tree. She approached the tree and knelt down infront of the tree praying. She transferred the heat from her body to the root system of the tree.

The sacred tree suddenly burst into flames. It roared in an instantaneous ball of fire that continued to burn even after the tree was burn away. Cinder stood up and walked into the flames. She stretched out her hands in the fire in messianic fashion.

John had never seen anything like this. That had been around for centuries, it now ceased to exist in mere seconds. Yet Cinder walked into the ball of fire, apparently unscathed. She was truly one of God's chosen. She would be the Crimson Queen, the one to lead England into a holy age of prosperity. He knelt down before the infernal fire ball shouting "ALL HAIL THE CRIMSON QUEEN!" The masses quickly knelt down as well following their regent lord. Cinder let out a small smirk. It all worked out flawlessly, she had her kingdom now. "GOD WILLS IT!" They chanted out loud, dropping to their knees. "ALL HAIL THE CRIMSON QUEEN!" "GOD WILLS IT!"

* * *

*SCOTLAND*

A woman in a black blouse with a black combat skit with red frillings, her red hood over head, freely flowing against the northern winds. She watched as a dust cloud could be seen gathering in the distance.

It had been a month since she arrived in this new land. Much has happened since the Fall of Beacon. She remembered reaching the top of the tower to see her two friends shot in the chest by Cinder Fall. She then woke up in this strange place.

It had been a month since she arrived in Scotland. Much had happened. The people were surprised to find a young woman with hood roaming the countryside stopping crime. The Scots were amazed by her innocence yet her combat prowess. The Scots dubbed her the Red Nun due to the hood and crosses she wore. She was known to be a kind, simple, gentle soul willing to help those in need. To her enemies, she was known as the Red Reaper due to her massive scythe.

She had also heard rumors of the Witch Queen of London and how she was able to wield fire without getting burned. She also had two followers, a silver haired boy and a green haired girl. All of them match the description of Cinder. For once Ruby was filled with anger. Filled with hate. Hate for the person who attacked Vale, destroyed Beacon, and killed Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby would have her revenge until she received an offer from the king of the land

The news of this reached the King of Scotland as news of what had happened to London reached him. James I, a gentle and kind king reached out to make peace with their own foreigner. He was also aware the France had foreigners. In fact this foreigner sent letters to himself and England. This Jaune Arc asked that England leave France or face war. The letter he received was that of the King of France asking Scotland to aid France. He publicly could not. Scotland was still rebuilding from the War of Independence with England. Instead he asked the Red Nun.

Ruby reluctantly agreed to help the King of Scotland. Once she heard about the letter sent by Jaune Arc, she was filled with hope was even more willing to help. One thing nagged at her though. How was Jaune alive and would Pyrrha be alive as well. That meant that her team may in fact in this world as well, as would Cinder. Ruby was now full heartedly committed to aiding Scotland now, she was convinced that the Witch of London and future queen was in fact Cinder Fall.

Ruby had set up her force along the River Esk, it was the last stand. Her force of 7,000 soldiers were hidden along the forests watching the only bridge that led to Edinburgh. The plan was to ambush the English on the bridge, break their army and send the English back home with their dead Crimson Queen.

"We have confirmation. Their army will be here shortly." Captain Bruce Donaghue reported.

"Are we sure it's the Crimson Queen's army?" Ruby asked, looking over the preparation. She looked over to the hills behind them.

"We are. They carry the cross of Saint George with a golden sun." Donaghue reported somewhat nervously.

"We've planned for this. We can win." Ruby smiled gently which Donaghue nodded.

"With you, we can."

Ruby extended Crescent Rose full length mentally preparing herself. This battle would decide if Scotland would remain independent. It would determine if the Red Nun would be able to defeat the Crimson Queen.

 **A/N**

 **Sauron: Soooooooo….. I won't lie this was kinda of a big chapter…. Oopsy xD but for real want to say stuff. HEY Archer1eye has a new story up called Red Huntress. I urge you guys to check it out and stuff. It's going to be fun!**

 **Archer: Also Cinder being perceived as holy and Ruby a nun was my influence. I'm not sorry, it was rather big in helping push plot along, but that's all the evil I'll openly share.**

 **Sauron: You heard it mates! Ruby is a nun….. Not sorry at all. Hey if you guys liked the chapter, or have any thoughts, we would love to hear them!**

 **History Lesson: Soooooo we see several new locations and new people. Let's start off with France. We just met the Dauphin- Charles VII. Charles VII was the son of Charles VI (who was known as the mad… cause he was kinda slightly crazy.) When Charles VI died, it left a vacancy, the the English claimed should be filled with Henry V, and later his son, Henry VI. Thus starting the second phase of the Hundred Years War.**

 **During this time Paris was captured by the British and their Burgundian (we'll talk more about them late xD) allies. That meant to the English, they had the throne, but not the crown. In order to have a rightful claim that the french would accept, they would take the traditional coronation site of the French Monarchs, and eliminate Charles VII. That being said, he would flee, taking his followers and supporters to the fortress town of Chinon, this was basically the de facto capital of France-wherever the king was with his court is the capital. He would be called the Dauphin (or the Heir) because he wasn't officially crowned at Orleans- the traditional coronation spot for French Monarchs because that was under siege during the time.**

 **Now jumping to England. Westminster Abbey holds special significance to the English, it was the location for the English monarchs to be crowned. It was also home to the burial sites of the previous English monarchs. One such important monarch was Edward the Confessor- the patron saint of England during the time (there was no such oak tree of St. Edward). We also saw how Cinder was baptised. That was because non Christians could not be monarchs. You had to be Christian to become a European Monarch. We also saw how everyone freaked out when Holy Water was dumped on Cinder. This was due to the fact during the time, if you were the spawn of Satan and/or possessed, Holy Water burns. A lot. So we just disproved she was the spawn of the devil. As for burning the tree….. Maybe a reference slightly to the burning bush of Moses? Maybe xD.**

 **Finally, let's talk about Scotland. I'm going to say it here. England and Scotland relations were odd during the time. They go through phases of loving and hating each other. That being said, during the second phase of the Hundred Years War, Scotland was all buddy buddy with England, but why? Scotland couldn't afford to fight another war with England, they had to rebuild, and France was in position to aid Scotland, so why team up with the most powerful country, and hopefully they won't attack and invade. It worked during the Second Phase. We decided to twist that a great deal xD.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5- Battle of Esk

_**Chapter 5: The Battle of Esk.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**_

 _ ***SCOTLAND***_

Cinder's army was on the move. Each day they got closer and closer to their destination, Edinburg, home to the Scottish King. _Today Edinburg would burn_ Cinder thought to herself. She was going to test the full extent of her Maiden Powers on the unsuspecting city. She sat up straighter on her warhorse covered in the same red armor that she now wore. She felt confident. Mercury rode back towards from the front of the army. "Scouts report that we are coming up along the River Esk, there's a wooden bridge that crosses it so we should be fine." Mercury reported as Emerald join them at the center of the army.

"Orders ma'am?"

"Mercury lead the vanguard forward. Expect anything."

"Should we expect anything? I mean the Scots are probably pissing their pants." Mercury gave his famous cocky grin.

"We haven't run into any resistance and we are right outside their city. This would be an ideal location for an ambush." Cinder noted while looking at the rolling hills behind the forested stream. The only opening in the forest was a clearing to allow for the road to pass through while the hills were overlooking the pass. "So let's see what they're planning." She then turned towards Emerald "Command the rear guard and watch if they decide to flank us."

"Why do I always get the boring jobs?" Emerald sighed.

"I'll switch with you." Mercury suggested.

"Both of you go. You have your orders."

"Yes ma'am" Emerald said as she turned her horse around and galloped towards the rear. Mercury sped towards the front line. Even if they planned an ambush, with her army, let alone her power, they would be able to overcome anything the Scots throw at them. At this point they were delaying the inevitable.

* * *

From atop the hill that overlooked the river, Ruby saw the English army surge forward. She could make out the sight of what looked to be like lightly armed foot soldiers armed with swords and spears. They wore leather armor, a few of them wearing chainmail, they had to be peasants told to fight. As the men crossed the bridge, Ruby could make out her men getting fidgety, hiding in the woods. She looked down to see her own army, the bulk of the army at the base of the hill ready to charge at the unsuspecting English.

"Should we attack?" Captain Donaghue asked gripping his sword tightly.

"Wait until the main army moves forward on the bridge." Ruby watched the English form to lines on their side of the river. She saw a silver haired boy sitting on a white horse. That smug look on his face. It had to be Mercury. If that mean Mercury was here, Cinder was very close by. She tightened her grip on her Crescent Rose.

"Hold." The main army started to cross the bridge. Ruby stood up unfolding Crescent Rose in Scythe mode "CHARGE!" She yelled with all her might as she led the charge. Her seven men followed her down the hill. The men in the forested woods also charged attacking the English on three sides. The Scots cried out "For Scotland!" "For the King!" "For the Red Nun!" Ruby led the charge, scythe tearing through rows and rows of countless Englishman, her rose petals being confused with blood splatters flying from the poor men coming into contact with the deadly scythe wielder. She was carving her way to Mercury. The silver haired boy grew frantic and fled towards the bridge.

Scottish archers were launching volleys of arrows aimed at the bridge. Scores of English soldiers were getting impaled by the deadly arrows, others were jumping off the bridge to avoid the arrows only get dragged under and drown in their own armor. Scottish cavalry surged forward, axes and swords hacking away at the poor soldiers. Axes splitting heads open, sending brain matter flying. Swords removing heads from bodies. Spears impaling soldiers. It was carnage, hell on Earth. Ruby could make out Mercury retreating plowing through his own men. The English were being attacked by three sides. It created a bottleneck of slaughter and death. Englishmen who crossed the bridge were surrounded by three sides while being forced to keep marching by their comrades on the bridge. On the bridge men could only go forward. Forwards towards the slaughter or die from stampede, arrows, or drowning. Cinder had nowhere to go. Her army of fifteen thousand men kept pushing forward.

The screams of the soldiers could be heard as men as Scottish pikes kept plowing through. Men without shields were impaled as the moveable wall kept inching forward. Scots armed with axes took out any survivors that made it through the deadly porcupine wall. The Scottish cavalry at this point dismounted, having to deal with English spears impaling and stabbing their lightly armored horses. English Longbow men from the bridge and other side of the bridge tried to let loose arrows, but found they had little firing space for their bows, while the Scottish archers were getting scores of kills. The Scottish captains and lords rallied their men as they fought the English bravely., but the English kept coming. Now more heavily armored, more better equipped, more experienced, and with her leading them.

Ruby saw her. She was on a warhorse covered in red armor, just like herself. Her obsidian black hair flowed freely in the wind just as her banner. Her banner of a white flag, red cross with a gold sun in the middle flapped in the wind. Ruby watched as arrows simply bounced over of her with her Aura. Cinder's eyes met Ruby's, they did not portray a sense of joy.

Cinder watched as her vanguard was getting slaughtered. It didn't matter in the end. She watched as Mercury plowed his way through current of men. "It's Ruby, the one from Beacon."

"I know." Cinder responded cooly. "Go to the rear, tell Emerald to cross the river and flank them from behind. I'll handle the rest." That little bitch was going to pay for sending her to this place.

"Will do." He responded.

As the vanguard was destroyed, the bulk of her army continued across the bridge, the most experienced soldiers were starting to hold their ground. She watched as arrows were flying directly at her which she disregarded as mere nats. However, she did watch the little reaper continue to slice through her men. The scythe speeding through the soldiers as fast as lightning. Cinder decided to take the gloves off. She charged forward, her banner waving in the wind, in the other hand, fire. She charged forward, shooting blasts of fire from her horse setting the field on fire. Scottish men on fire as their clothing and skin were burning. Their chainmail turning into molten metal on their bodies. The Scottish pikes were instantly set ablaze as were their wielders. The Scots that were still in the forest were trapped by the fire that consumed the trees around them. Men were screaming as fire burned their skin right off leaving only ash and bone. Some tried to jump into the river only to drown. The Scots started to stagger until they broke away. What was a cork preventing the English to form up proper battle line broke apart as every man tried to get away from the hell witch's fire and damnation.

"The red witch is here! RETREAT!" Everyone screamed as the Scots started to get routed. Ruby realized that if she could rally her troops, they might just be able to pull this off. She sped through to reach the hill that overlooked the battlefield.

"If you retreat now, your homes will be burned, your families and friends will die. Do you really want that!?" She shouted, her hood flapping in the wind. "Fight to protect your loved ones, fight for Scotland!" She cried out as she charged past her retreating men. The men watched as this little girl, this little red nun charged towards the Crimson Queen, charged towards death. They were truly inspired. Their spirits were lifted, if a little girl could charge into death, then so could battle hardened veterans. They followed her chanting "FOR THE RED NUN!" Rallied behind her, the Scots crashed headlong into the English main army. Ruby coming face to face with Cinder.

"You're the one who sent me here." Cinder's eye twitched.

"You destroyed my home, you've killed my friends." Ruby slammed Crescent Rose into the ground, fracturing the Earth. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Ruby charged. Cinder spawned intense magical fire in her hands. The two titans crashed at the amazement of both armies. Would Ren Nun stop the Crimson Queen or would the Crimson Queen burn Scotland to the ground? Both sides were so struck with awe their weapons soon fell, forgotten as the two clashed.

* * *

 _ ***FRANCE***_

Jaune and Pyrrha had spent a month preparing themselves. They decided the best way to kill time, while hoping for the English to respond was to learn about the land they were in. They decided that if they were going to win the war, they would need to learn about France and the military tactics used during the time.

Jaune and Pyrrha spent most of their time reading a ridiculous amount of old dusty books on the history and military history of France and England. They would usually start reading after breakfast, exchange notes during lunch. Read during the afternoon, eat dinner, and call it a night. Needless to say, by the end of the day, their brains were mush by the cramming sessions.

Jaune was studying the rich history of France. Jaune was fascinated to read about how an ancient people called the Romans builds an impressive empire that incorporated France, unfortunately the empire disappeared. Out of its ashes was born France. France was a strong and powerful kingdom. He also learned how the English were even involved in the mainland. Apparently, the English monarchy was descendant from French nobles called the Normans. After centuries of marriages between England and France, the two kingdoms were interlocked but bitter rivals. England was not content with its island, and pushed its claims into the mainland. They cited long dead relatives and complex family trees to claim they were the rightful rulers of France. The French obviously disagreed.

While Jaune was studying the history of France, Pyrrha was studying the military theories and practices of France and England. She was impressed that these people were able to form complex military strategies even with primitive technology. She admired the French and how they were able to defeat religious invaders called the Moors at the battle of Tours, simply by adapting to the enemy and thinking outside of the box. She read how the French knights dismounted from their horses and formed a shield wall to prevent the arrow from harming them.

She had also read about the English. The English was a smaller and weaker kingdom compared to France. In order to beat them, they had to develop new weapons to counteract the larger French Armies. They were able to develop the a new weapon. The Long Bow. These bows were used en masse to drown the cumbersome and heavily armored soldiers. The English destroyed the French at Crecy, Poitiers and Agincourt. France was losing because they could not adapt to the times. A shame.

After a long night of studying Jaune yawned. "Another long day." He said as he slammed his book close and rubbed his temples. "This war more reading then whatever done at Beacon." He chuckled.

Pyrrha closed her book and let out an exhausted sigh. "I would have to agree." She yawned rubbing her temple. Jaune went to change into his modest sleepwear consisting of a baggy white shirt and pants. Pyrrha went to get ready for bed as well, putting on a rather modest green nightgown. They shared the same bedroom, which meant they shared the same bed. At first it was rather awkward about it, deeply embarrassed and unsure about the situation. Jaune even offered to sleep on the oak floor, but Pyrrha would have none of that. They kept a modest and respectful distance, afterwards and eventually got used to it.

Pyrrha finished up first and climbed into bed. "Tomorrow is the big day." She said quietly.

"I can't believe it either." Jaune climbed in next. She noticed that she wasn't her usual smiling confident self… a somewhat hurtful experience. " What's wrong Pyr?"

"Are we really ready to do this? Are we sure we want to do this?" She sounded so vulnerable. "What if something happens….." She whispered. She wasn't concerned for herself though, she just didn't want to see Jaune with an arrow in his chest, or something worse.

"Pyrrha." He took her hand gingerly into his own. "If you aren't comfortable about this, you don't have to come. I never want to make you do something you don't want to do. Nothing will happen. I'll be careful."

"It's not that… I just…. I don't know…. I feel like something like Beacon will happen again….." She looked away. "I'm afraid of what will happen if we lose… How many people will die…." Her voice dropped to a level where it was barely audible "If something happens to you."

"I promise." Jaune tightened his hold around her slender hand. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I promise that will never happen again. I won't let it." He opened them up again.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, he was being completely honest and forward with her. She couldn't abandon her partner, let alone her boyfriend. "Whatever you do, I do." She resolutely. "Beside we can't have you having all the fun." She gave a playful push even though deep down, she realized that this 'fun' would be costing lives.

"Let's call it a day. It'll be a long one tomorrow." Jaune said as he blew out the candle and got situated underneath the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes to realize he was in a familiar room. It couldn't have been morning yet. He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, hoping to not wake Pyrrha up. He felt strange, almost a sense of vertigo as he sat up. He got off bed to realize that he didn't disturb the blankets. Odd. It also looks like someone was sleeping where he was just sleeping.

He stood up from his bed to realize that he was still asleep, yet he was awake. Did he die? "Pyrrha." He moved over to her. He tried to shake her but realized his hand went right through. What on Remnant was this…. "Pyrrha?" He asked a little bit louder. No movement.

"PYYYYRRRRRHHHHHHAAAA!" Jaune screamed out loud and inwardly. That did make her stir. She simply rolled over.

So he just had to scream to get her attention. Well might as well see if he could explore what he could do with the situation he was currently stuck in. He tried to open the door to no affect, so he decided to try the one thing he could do. Walk through it, and he did so relatively easily. Interesting. What else could he do?

Considering how he could walk through walls, he wondered if he was bound by gravity. He tried to jump, nothing happened. He tried to walk on the wall, which caused him to obviously fall down his butt, but to no pain. 'Come on! GO UP!' He mentally screamed. At that he started to ascended, and at an incredible speed. 'Woah woah woah slow down.' He said mentally at that he started to slow his ascent.

He definitely was out of the castle now. He looked down to see the entire country side. He could make out the elevations of the hills, how dense the forests were, how deep the river was in crystal clarity. So if he thought then he could do it, at least when it came to control his body. He then felt a mind numbing pain in his head. He then felt something pull him down. He tried to resist, but the harder he resisted, the more intense the pull. He relented, and he found himself waking up coughing and gasping for air.

He look down to see that his his shirt was covered in blood, he also noticed that Pyrrha was holding him tightly. "Whaaaaa…"

"JAUNE!?" She exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

"I got a headache…." he mumbled. He felt the his nose, mouth and chin were wet. He brought a finger to it to realize that it was blood. My nose is still bleeding."

"Do you know what happened?" Pyrrha still held him.

"I uhhh….. This…. Is going to sound weird… but I was out of my body. Like out of the castle. I saw everything in crystal clear clarity."

"You're Aura isn't healing your nosebleed." She said with concern. "Wait…. What?"

"I had an out of body experience. I see everything as they were without interacting with anything." Jaune started to get up, pinching his nose.

"Jaune… I think…. You might have found your semblance."

"What do you mean? I don't get it…"

"I think your semblance might be clairvoyance. It makes sense. You unknowingly used it in your sleep which drained your Aura. That's why your nose isn't healing." She pulled the sheets off of the bed that were covered in blood. "I also heard that clairvoyance is one of the most dangerous semblances, that only people with large Aura reserves will have it. It tends to drain Aura fast, and leaves you extremely vulnerable."

"Great so I have a semblance that could probably kill me…" Jaune went over to a chair and sat down, rubbing his temples. "And I don't even know how to use it…." He sighed.

"We'll figure it out. If it makes you feel any better, it's a rare semblance." She offered.

"I see why it's rare." He gave a self deprecating laugh as he stood up and replaced the sheets. "Come on let's try and get some sleep. The trip to Orleans will be long."

* * *

Ruby swung Crescent Rose downward onto Cinder who effortlessly sidestepped the blow. The force of Crescent Rose shattered the ground as English and Scots had stopped fighting to watch a battle between two gods. Cinder quickly launched a salvo of fire blasts, all of which Ruby was able to avoid with ease, due to her semblance.

She darted around, trying to outflank Cinder who was able to break Ruby's swing by launching fire in her direction. Wherever a cloud of rose petals were, they quickly would be turned to ash with pure marks and craters littered the field where one would make contact with the other.

Using her semblance Ruby lept in the air, curled into a ball with Crescent Rose extended outward, the end of the pointed at Cinder. She somersaulted down so fast that Cinder would be sliced in half if it had hit. To those watching, a loud crash and splatter of dirt was seen as the unstoppable force met the immovable object.

Cinder grunted as she stopped the red scythed ball with her two glowing hands. Ruby uncurled confused. Cinder whipped Ruby off of Crescent Rose and tossed it aside on the ground. "What are you going to do without your weapon now?" Cinder's voice was so seductive, so calming, that it would have fooled Ruby if she didn't know what Cinder did.

As Ruby darted towards her weapon, Cinder grabbed her by the hood and threw her down on the ground, Ruby's legs free.

"A shame you ruined my plans in Remnant, but I'll make do here." Her eyes glowed with intense burning hatred.

Ruby used the opportunity left by the egotistical woman's gloating to use her semblance and sweep at the madwoman's legs. While it wasn't enough to break her hold over Ruby, it was good enough to loosen her grip. Using her semblance again, she pushed away from Cinder with such speed and force that even Cinder couldn't hold on to the Red Nun. Ruby quickly retrieved Crescent Rose from the ground and prepared for another bout with Cinder.

She charged forward at an incredible velocity swinging Crescent Rose towards the Crimson Queen's neck.

The Hell Witch swatted the scythe away, sending the Red Nun tumbling to the ground. Quickly recovering, the nun stood back up and charged again only to meet with the same exact result. She was going to try a third time when Captain Donaghue arrived.

"Milady! We've been flanked! We can't hold them here anymore."

Ruby wasn't ready to give up the fight, but the lives under her command was more important. "Order a retreat. Have the reserves hold them off."

"Yes Milady, he pulled out a ram's horn and blew on it." The sound of the retreat. Ruby knew that she just sentenced 500 good men under her command to death, but it was to save more lives. She could have kept fighting against Cinder, she might have been able to kill her, to avenge her friends. At what cost though? All of her men who trusted her. No. She was going to make sure that if she could, they would make it out alive.

Mercury and Emerald rode up to Cinder with the flanking force as they watched the Scotts retreat.

"Shall we chase ma'am?" Emerald gripped her sickle revolver eagerly.

"No… kill all the survivors here. Then we'll move out."

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys! Ruby is kinda of a good strategist…. Huh….. didn't see that coming…. Oopsy, wait… im not sorry.**

 **Again a shoutout to Archer and Shaded, and Secret, they've been a big help and always keep bringing up good ideas and such. Woop Woop.**

 **History Lesson: The Battle of Esk never happened, let's just get that all cleared up. I named the battle after the River just outside of Edinburgh. However, there was a similar battle called the Battle of Stirling Bridge which the Battle of Esk was based off of just with different results.**

 **The Battle of Stirling Bridge was for the First Scottish War of Independence (famous cause of William Wallace) what happened is that English crossed a wooden bridge. When most of the force was across, the Scots launched their attack, destroying the English.**

 **So how did this battle differ? First off: Battle of Esk- Scottish numbers were pretty close Stirling had around 5,000 to 6,500 men… the English had 9,000 at Stirling…. I wanted bump that up here at Esk to 15,000 (seems like a good invasion force.) The English would be able to muster a force like that if they were fighting on their home island, plus you know... Crimson Queen is a little persuasive... lol.**

 **Obviously with that kinda of number advantage allowed for the English to keep pouring troops into the "grinder." and even launch a flanking maneuver.**

 **So let's talk about something else… PIKES! Yes Pikes! Really long pointy spears. The scotts used them, but they were sharpened sticks then spears…. Needless to say they can run through leather armor** **and cause problems for people in chain mail** **…** **. It's when they come up against plate armor** **that is where they're going to have problems… (pikes can still puncture through armor, but it takes a whole lot of force and effort to find weak spots.) Let's also keep in mind that Pikes are really long and heavy, so the Pike men aren't going to have the best armor. So if you get through the wall of spears, the Scots are done.**

 **One more thing…. This can be said for almost any kingdom during this time… the more wealth you had, the better the weapons, armor, horses you had. That being said, the Scots, really didn't have that much in the way of armor, only major lords would have plate armor, most nobles had mail armor. The commoners really didn't have that much- wool and leather at the most. The English were better off were able to supply their troops.**


	6. Chapter 6- Burning of Scotland

**CHAPTER 6- Burning of Scotland**

 ***FRANCE***

Jaune was grateful that the king's personal armorer was able to modify his armor. He forwent his black hoodie and wore a loose fitting blue coat that reached down to his ankle. It split at the waist to allow for full mobility. Over the blue coat he simple steel pauldrons that covered his shoulders and his upper arms that were kept in place with leather straps around his arms. A small chest piece rested on the upper chest to help anchor a blue hood and the main cuirass which rested underneath off the first chest piece, connected via straps linked to the first chest piece. His upper back was exposed with only the pauldrons and the cuirass protecting the back. Around his waist, and under his cuirass were steel faulds which protected his outer thighs.

Underneath his the coat he wore gauntlets that came up to his forearms, his legs were protected by greaves and boots which also resided underneath the coat. All of this metal helped Jaune deal with chilly mornings as he was getting ready for the day.

Pyrrha had also just finished up putting on her modified armor. Her armor scheme didn't change much. She still wore her bronze circlet and waist long ponytail. Her neck was protected by a bronze gorget that hadn't changed with the new modifications. Her corset was modified into a full leather and bronze cuirass which protected her previously exposed upper chest. Her shoulders were covered with bronze pauldrons which were fastened with leather straps. She still wore her brown gloves reached above the elbows, however, she decided to wear two bronze forearm guards. She wore a modified combat skirt that hugged her legs but still provided mobility. Hanging over the skirt, was a waist guard that had series of studded leather straps that didn't prohibit mobility, but still offered protection. Her crimson sash was tied around her waist along the armored belt, tied with her emblem plate with her iconic shield and spear. Her greaves didn't change in terms of her bronze greaves that reached up to her upper thighs, except she went with armored bronze boots instead of heels.

The French autumn air blew a chilly wind in the fortress town of Chinon. Jaune and Pyrrha ran through their list of supplies they needed for the march to Orleans. Jean of Alencon strode up to them, helmet off, his free-flowing black hair blowing in the wind. He rubbed his poorly kept stubble plastered on his chin.

"Today is the day. Nervous at all?" Jean asked the two who looked at each other.

"Eh, a little." Jaune confessed. The slim lanky veteran moved between the two and wrapped his arms around.

"Totally normal. Stick with me and I'll keep you two safe."

"Safe my ass!" Robert bellowed out in laughter. "This shit took four arrows at Agincourt just so he could be the first to meet the English!"

"It was a glorious charge!" Jean countered sticking his nose at Robert. "What were you doing? I didn't see you on the front lines!" Jean gave a shove.

"I was shitting! The mutton wasn't able to make the first wave but I made it in the second wave!"

"I hope you learned not to eat the night before a battle, you fat pig."

"If I'm hungry, I'm going to eat." Robert crossed his arms defensively. "It'll help with the arrows." Jaune and Pyrrha both chuckled at that. "Well, we best get going. The king should want us to be the head of the column. Pyrrha and Jaune nodded in agreement and mounted their horses. "Race you?" Jaune suggested. Pyrrha galloped ahead of Jaune in response. "Hey! That's cheating!" He shouted as he tried to catch up to her.

They rode off leaving the Castle of Chinon behind, riding past soldiers cheering them on. As ran rode through town, they crossed the bridge to arrive at the main army's column. They galloped along the road passing thousands and thousands of cheering soldiers happy to see their blessed warriors.

They reached the front of the column, demolishing her competitor. Jaune finally caught up and rode beside Pyrrha. "Cheater." He pouted.

"I wouldn't call that cheating…"

"What would you call it then?" Jaune raised his eyebrow

"Seizing an opportunity?" She said questioningly.

"By cheating." She gave a playful shove in response.

"Next stop. Orleans," He said with a smile, but no joy at all. He looked behind to see a large and long column full of soldiers. All of them looking up to the hunters in training. Pyrrha took his hand squeezed which earned an "Awwwww!" From a couple of soldiers columns that were able to see the two.

Jaune turned red as a tomato. "Come on guys!" sputtered in his defense.

Jean and Robert joined the two. "A great day for splitting heads open!" Robert smiled gleefully as if a child in a candy shop.

"Indeed it is" Jean acknowledged as they rode towards Orleans.

* * *

 ***Scotland***

Cinder watched as Englishmen went through the dying and dead Scots, looting anything of value, killing any survivors. Cinder expected losses that she received, although seeing the girl from Beacon was not accounted for. She now knew she could have revenge.

Mercury grinned as he watched Englishman go around looting the dead the Scots. "Savage aren't they?"

"Get them to form up, We will be at the walls in an hour."

Mercury nodded and galloped towards the men picking off the leftovers of the battle.

Ruby's blitz towards Edinburgh took no time, her men had just arrived when she ascended the steep hill where Stirling Castle which overlooked Edinburgh. The gates were opened as soon as they saw the Red Nun. The soldiers guarding the gate were eager of news of the battle. They would surely be disappointed. She barged her way into the dining hall where Jame I was seated at a very large table.

"Your highness!" Ruby gave a quick curtsy.

"Ruby no need to be so formal! Do come in! I hope you bring good news with you." James smiled as he took a sip from a goblet filled with wine.

"We… lost….. We need to leave Scotland now."

"Leave?" James spewed the wine that he was drinking. "I'll never leave my people! I'm their king. We'll hold them here, and if we can't, we'll go to the highlands."

"You don't understand. I know the Crimson Queen. She can literally burn down the city and the castle with her hands."

"Bah you are just exaggerating. The only being who could do that would be Satan himself."

"Just as there have been exaggerations of a small girl killing bandits and vigilantes with a giant scythe?" Ruby countered. "Besides, she brings an army of about fifteen thousand. We won't last a siege." Ruby went over to the king and whispered in his ear. "She will stop at nothing until you are dead. I'm the only thing that knows how to deal with her. Trust me, please?"

James stared at the table intently and nodded. "I'll need to prepare some belongings."

"There is no time. We need to go to the docks now. They'll be here very very soon, and if they get here, we won't have a chance." Ruby insisted as James shuddered at the thought.

"Yes alright." He relented. Ruby grabbed his arm and headed towards the docks at the city where five ships were ready to leave. She knew that most her men would be on those ships while others would be stuck with defending the city and castle. A death sentence.

"We've surrounded the city." Emerald reported.

"Good. Tell the soldiers to reveal the banners."

"REVEAL THE BANNERS!" Emerald shouted. "REVEAL THE BANNERS!" "REVEAL THE BANNERS!" Could be heard down the English lines that surrounded Edinburgh and Stirling.

"Mercury. Give them the ultimatum."

"Aye Aye." He galloped towards the gate of the city.

"Listen up. I'm only going to repeat this once!" He shouted. "Give up the King and Red Nun, and we'll let you live. As of now, though, Scotland ceases to exist. It is now incorporated and annexed into the English Empire, by the Crimson Queen. Submit or die."

An arrow was launched at Mercury, killing his horse and sending him flying to the ground. "Eat shit you English bastards!" Someone shouted from the city gate, which caused the entire City guards to burst in laughter.

"Son of a bitch," Mercury muttered while standing up.

"Mercury!" Cinder called out on top of her crimson horse. Cinder dismounted her horse and headed towards the silver haired boy. When she passed by, he noticed her eyes were glowing with the Maiden Powers. "Poor shits." He whispered to herself. Cinder marched towards the massive iron gates that led to the city. "FIRE!" could be heard through the ramparts.

Volleys and volleys of arrows were released at the Crimson Queen. With a faint smirk, she pulled her hand back, and as if swatting the arrow, swung her hand out, releasing a massive gale of wind that sent the arrows scattering as well as men. The English were in awe by the pure power. They knelt down before their queen holding their Crimson Banners.

Her eyes began to glow as if they were powered by the sun. She began to levitate off of the ground. Until she was at equal height with the Scots on the wall "KILL THE CUNT!" Someone shouted. Too late.

With burning energy in her hands, she launched a deadly beam of scorching magical fire that aimed at the gate which melted man and stone. The concussive force of the beam sent men screaming into the air as they fell to their deaths. Men who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the beam instantly ceased to exist.

Cinder looked at the pitiful excuse of the wall and launched a deadly beam of magical fire which turned to the stone into slag. The wall crumbled as the fire continued to melt through as if it was just paper on fire. Once her task was done she lifted herself off the ground started hurling fireballs into the city, instantly igniting the buildings that made unfortunate contact with the magic.

"TAKE THE CITY! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" She cried out.

Her men instantly got up on their feet and charged through the gaps within the city. Edinburg turned into a giant burning butchering shop. If people didn't die from fire, they were butchered by the English. Women impaled, men beheaded, children hacked to pieces, all with a phrase in the English mouth and heart "FOR THE RED QUEEN!"

Cinder slowly made her way up towards Stirling Castle, the home of the Scottish court. She looked off into the distance to see some boats sail away, those few were the lucky few to survive she observed. She blasted towers and walls that inhibited her path. She melted men, disintegrated animals, tore down buildings and walls. Men were pillaging and looting, drinking, eating, all sorts debauchery that roaming army would do a city filled with their most hated enemies.

As she brought down the gate to Stirling Castle, she walked through the gates, easily dispatching the guards. As she broke down the doors to the throne room, she was greeted with four soldiers armed with spears who charged her simultaneously. She swatted them away with her hand as if they were bugs. She incinerated three of them the last one struggled on his knees. "MERCY! PLEASE MY QUEEN!"

She walked over to the poor bearded lad. She wrapped her fingers around his chin making him look up. She then camped on with an iron vice grip and twisted hard snapping his neck as if it were a twig. She then proceeded to sit on the rather comfortable throne as Mercury and Emerald caught up with her.

"Burn the city down. Tear down the castle. Leave no evidence that anyone ever lived here." The Crimson Queen ordered.

Ruby and James watched as their five ships left Edinburgh as the city burst into flames. Fires raged throughout the night as building were set ablaze or simply blown up. They saw how the wall was torn down by a molten stream of pure fire. You could see specks fly into the air of what could only be assumed were people.

"There is no more Scotland." James breathed, gripping the railing of the ship."

"That isn't true." Ruby countered watching the sacking of the city.

"Edinburgh is gone. Stirling is gone. I have no throne."

"As long as you are alive, Scotland will always exist, when we return, people will look to you to lead them."

"If there is anyone to left to lead." He shook his head.

"Where do we go now?" Ruby asked.

"The only place we can go. France." James left for his cabin on the ship, exhausted from watching his people die in the thousands.

* * *

 ***ROME***

Rome was home to the most powerful empires. It held the Roman Empire, which built an impressive empire, only to fade away into a new, stronger, more everlasting empire. The Church. On Vatican Hill, sat the Apostolic Palace. Within this palace lived the most powerful ruler of the most powerful organization in Europe, the Pope.

The pope sat in luxurious palace admiring the fine paintings of naked women on the ceiling as he dined with Cardinal lackies. He grabbed a large mutton leg and bit into it, grease running down his cheeks and running down into his holy papal vestments.

"BAH! Look at what that cook made me do!" He roared throwing the mutton leg out the window. "BRING ME THE COOK!" He ordered one of the papal guards who then ran off to fetch the cook.

"This mutton is juicy," the pope complained.

"I apologize, your Holiness."

"We are not pleased," the pope said. "Do you think your apologies will remove these stains?!" He grabbed the cook's head and slammed it on the table.

"N-N-Noo your holiness."

"What do you think will?" He took a carving knife from a plump roast goose.

"I don't know…."

"WRONG ANSWER!" He slammed the knife down on the man's hand." Blood oozing from the hand getting all over the fine wood and food. "Look at what you did! You just ruined my dinner. Kill him here." One of the Papal guards bowed and unsheathed his sword. The guard ran through the cook with his blade, tip coming out of the upper chest. The cook coughed blood that landed on the table. "Ewww gross," the Pope said as he watched with a sadistic smile on his face. He looked at the blood on the table with a disapproving frown. "I demand a new feast. I can't eat with all this gore in here."

As the guards removed the dead body, feast and furniture, a cardinal leaned towards the Pope "Gregory, we've heard some pretty disturbing… rumors from England."

"Bah the English, they always love to stir up some trouble." Pope Gregory waved off the concerns one of his advisors, taking a sip of his fine Tuscan Wine.

"There are rumors… that their Queen is a witch, that she was able to wield the fires of hell to kill off an army Englishman." This caused the Pope to spew his wine, getting some wine on his fine clothing.

"Look at what you caused me to do with your tall tales!" Gregory growled.

"It's true though." The advisor said. "We need to investigate these claims. If these rumors are true, we need to excommunicate England and burn the witch."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever, send an Inquisitor." He sighed, rubbing his temples. Papal work could be so demanding these days. He thought. "IS MY FEAST READY YET?!" He shouted at the servants who worked even faster, lest they anger the Vicar of Christ.

* * *

 ***FRANCE***

The army was just outside the city of Orleans. In front of them lied a massive city across the massive Loire River. Jaune and Pyrrha observed the massive city and how it was connected to their side via a small bridge with a fort on the other side blocking their entrance to the city. "So it begins." Jaune whispered.

"We can do this." Pyrrha reaffirmed confidently, determination in her eyes.

"Robert, tell everyone to set up camp for the night. We have a whole lot of planning to do."

"Aye sire." He rode off.

Jaune looked at the field before him. There was impressive makeshift fort built around an old monastery that protected the stone bridge fort. The army dispersed as it prepared to make camp for the upcoming battle.

 **A/N:**

Hey **guys! It's** been awhile hasn't **it? This has backlogged for awhile but I got sidetracked with everything. I'm getting back into working this, but** Im **thinking this is going to be a monthly update thing or shorter...** idk depends **.**

 **If you guys enjoyed the chapter please leave a follow, review, favorite, pm. I love to hear from all of my readers, even if you liked, just let me know.**

 **History Lesson:** Sooo **let's talk about two things.**

 **First thing is first: The Pope. During this time, the pope was Nicholas V, not Gregory… but I like the** name **Gregory…. It sounds dark…. So let's talk about the Church. The Church was not as bad as I portrayed it with good old Gregory. Clergymen usually don't get their hands dirty….** Also **they were corrupt, but not as corrupt as I am going to make them in this series.**

 **That being said, I am not bashing the religion, it is for the sake of** plot **. I am not trying to offend anyone here, please understand.**

 **Second: Scotland…. Scotland was actually never taken. Scotland during this time was actually allied to England, but why? Why would they ever do such a thing? Well… Scotland was invaded once, and they didn't like having the English destroying their economy and subjugating their people. So how do you prevent that? By becoming friends with your enemy in the hopes they won't stab you in the back. How ironic… that didn't help Scotland later on during the third phase of the 100 hundred years war**


	7. Chapter 7:Siege of Orleans: Augustines 1

Chapter 7: Siege of Orleans: Assault on the Augstines Part 1.

 ***HRE***

Prague was a large city. A large city with many different groups of people. It was the symbol of the Holy Roman Empire. The HRE composed of a great many of groups of peoples, all with different languages and customs under one Emperor. Prague being the capital, was home to many diverse groups of people. Bavarians, Austrians, Bohemians, Hungarians, Italians, Swiss, Prussians, Saxons, only to name a few. All of them were supposedly loyal to the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, Sigismund the First.

It had been about a month since Ren and Nora met the Emperor. At first, they were held as prisoners. The Emperor and his court were fearful of these strangers from another land. They possessed magical powers, that depending on who you talked to in the Empire, were of the devil, or of divine nature. After a particularly revealing chat, or in reality, interrogation and trial held by the Emperor, Ren bound by series of chains and a company of guards aiming crossbows at them, the Emperor realized he could count on the one called Lie Ren for sage advice, which never lead him astray. It was because of Ren that he was able to reform the HRE into a more unified power, it was because of Ren, that the Emperor could pass degrees which were followed to the letter. Let it be known that the Ren quickly rose from prisoner to most trusted advisor.

That is to say nothing of Nora's contribution to the HRE. It was because of Nora that the HRE had a unified military force that was led by members qualified to lead soldiers. No longer were positions of power given out because of nobility; they were given out because of merit. Needless to say, the Emperor was pleased with what was accomplished in a month what took some Emperors a lifetime to complete.

These advisors allowed for the Emperor to end the Hussite Rebellion in the home kingdom of Bohemia. It was these two, the diplomat and warrior that convinced the Hussites to lay down their arms and to convince the Emperor to allow the Hussites to worship as they see fit. This, of course, irritated the Pope in Rome, but when did the HRE ever care about the Pope's wishes? After all, the HRE was a genuine successor to the Roman Empire after all.

"Are you sure about this?" Ren asked the Scotsman who was the liaison between the Kingdom of Scotland and HRE.

"Aye, I am my Lord. The last report I received was that England has declared war on Scotland and was preparing an invasion force." Ren quickly thought to himself. If England takes Scotland, which they will, it will only mean that they will be able to shift their attention to France. If they take France, they would be able to challenge the HRE with the support of Burgundy. England and Burgundy would be able to conquer the HRE. As much as Ren believed in staying neutral, he came to love the people of the land. They were divided culturally, but they were able to come together to form a wealthy and proud Empire. Their Sigismund also proved to be worthy of Ren's admiration. Sigismund held faithful to the code honor that was known as Chivalry. To defend the weak, to destroy evil, to come to the aid of allies, all of the responsibilities that hunters were expected to uphold.

"Very well. Thank you, Ambassador, I will talk to the Emperor to see if we can send aid to Scotland." The ambassador bowed before Ren who returned the gesture. However, Ren could not have known that Scotland has already fallen to England, to the Crimson Queen. Ren walked towards the throne room within the castle. The guards, instantly recognizing who it was, pulled the massive doors open for the raven haired boy with the magenta streak. He walked in, his new black and gold petticoat that held the sigil of the Empire. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss his old clothing, but he also enjoyed the new color scheme.

The massive throne room had double arches that supported a large vaulted ceiling. The columns of each arch lining up with stain glass windows that depicted previous emperors. As he continued the somewhat long walk towards the Emperor, he noticed his usually bubbly partner, companion, and lifelong friend grinning in her new plate armor that held the same two headed black Imperial Eagle. He gave a faint nod and a subtle smile which made her grin even more. As he approached the throne, he knelt before the emperor who was seated on a large throne, surrounded by all of his advisors. He looked exhausted.

"Leave us." Sigismund said. Without saying a word all of the advisors left, leaving only Ren, Nora, and his personal bodyguards left in the throne room.

"Hail my Emperor." Ren said kneeling.

"Rise Ren." The old man said. "What news do you have?" The old man asked stroking his twin braided Hungarian beard. "Nora, please come as well." Nora nodded walking towards the throne, metal clanking with metal. As captain of the Emperor's guard and the Reich's Grand Field Marshall, she was the commander of all Imperial forces; she was expected to attend all meetings.

"We have been able to pacify the Hanseatic League. In fact, we have convinced them to end their embargo on us." Ren said clasping his hands behind his back.

"Excellent, with their trading expertise, we'll be able to make even more money and keep the Swedes at bay!"

"We have also secured an alliance with Poland. They were no longer seek expansion into the Empire."

"Better news yet!" A frown appeared on Ren's face.

"However, I do have some troubling news. England has declared war on Scotland and will be invading if they have not done so already."

The Emperor stroke his beard in thought "That means, they'll be able to focus all of their attention in the mainland." Sigismund concluded which Ren nodded in agreement.

"We need to be prepared." He looked towards the orange haired woman. "What is our current military strength?"

"We can currently field a 30,000 man army, but it is spread throughout the empire. If we decide to get involved in the war with France and England, I suggest we hire Italian Mercenaries, specifically from Genoa. They'll bolster our ranks, and our treasury will be able to support it indefinitely until our army is prepared." Nora said sagely. Ren was rather impressed, Nora could be quite surprising if given the chance.

* * *

 **FRANCE- OUTSIDE OF ORLEANS**

The command tent was quickly assembled as the rest of the French army built their camp around it, forming a circular perimeter. Jean, Robert, Pyrrha, and Jaune all stood around a map of Orleans.

"We should cut and run. We could sneak into the city and reinforce it from within. We have enough supplies and reinforcements to last another year, by then the king can send another army, and we can attack the English from both sides." Robert suggested.

"We need to crack through the heaviest part of the English line. Once the English main force is wiped, the rest will run." Jean countered

"Where is the largest force located at?" Jaune asked.

"Opposite side of the river where the city is located. English built a series of forts along the ridge." Robert pointed at the point which illustrated a series of fort surrounding the French City. Jaune looked closely at the point. Jean was right, if they attacked the English head on, and if they were able to break the line, the English would have to retreat, but at what cost? Hundreds, thousands of lives, and success would not be guaranteed.

"No," Jaune said. "We'll attack them here." Jaune pointed at their side of the river, the only two English forts on their forts.

"Why the Augustines and Tourelles?" Jean asked. "It's lightly defended."

"Exactly." Jaune agreed. "Our goal is to break the siege. We hold the other side of the river except for the Tourelles if we take it. We will control the bridge to Orleans."

"And if we can supply the city, the siege would be pointless, and the English would give up." Pyrrha caught on.

"We should be fighting the English head on, not be biting at their underbellies." Jean straightened up, crossed his arms and looked at the cowardly blonde boy before him.

"Pyrrha would you please remind me the objective of this army." Jaune smiled at Jean.

"To break the siege of Orleans."

"This is the most successful way of doing so, wouldn't you say?" She nodded in agreement.

"Robert, what say you?" Jean pleaded to his long time friend.

"I have to agree with the young lad. We were ordered to break the siege."

"Fine." Jean left the tent, apparently displeased.

"Welp, we should call it a night, tomorrow is the big day!" Jaune said in a chirpy voice, even though his stomach was violently protesting. As soon as Robert left the tent, Pyrrha looked over the blonde knight who was busy disassembling his armor. He unfastened his top piece which loosened up the main cuirass just underneath it. He ripped it off and threw across the tent which landed with a resounding thud.

Pyrrha walked over him gave him a warm embrace. She then noticed he was violently trembling, he almost flinched at her embrace. She took her hand and lifted the distraught knight's chin up, so his sapphire eyes met emerald eyes. "Jaune, what's wrong?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

"No matter what…. People are going to die because of our decisions…." His voice trembled. "I-I -I- don't know if I can live with that." Pyrrha brought her head with his.

"I know the feeling all too well." Pyrrha whispered sadly. "But we have to do it. We have to win. Winning prevents more deaths." Her voice grew with more determination. "Either way, people are going to die, but we have to think about the greater good."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jaune sighed. "I just don't want to kill. The only person I want ever to kill is that bitch from Beacon." He growled.

"I know. I know." She ran her fingers through his hair. "And if we ever get the chance, we'll do it together, and we will win. We will avenge our friends" Jaune broke away from the embrace. "Pyrrha, I'm going to try and use my semblance. If I can use it tomorrow, I think I have an idea of how we can win tomorrow."

"Jaune the last time you did that…."" He brushed her concern off with a hand wave.

"I'll be okay. I promise." At that, he sat on the bed cross-legged. He slowly exhaled, centering his mind. He channeled his Aura as his body started to glow in white. He felt his soul, his aura being manifested. With a single thought, he commanded it to leave his body. Jaune's aura, his soul, his very being left his body. He saw Pyrrha was worriedly watching over his body, the sight brought a smile to Jaune. 'I don't know how I got so lucky with Pyrrha.' She twisted her head looking around. Interesting, he thought to himself. "Pyrrha," He said, she didn't acknowledge it. 'Pyrrha.' He thought, which her to look around.

"Jaune?" She asked hesitantly. Jaune realized she could hear her if he thought hard enough.

'Pyrrha. It's me, can you hear me?'

"Errrrr….. I think I can. How are you speaking to me?"

"To be honest, I don't know, but it's a part of my semblance."

"Oh. That's impressive." She admitted.

'Well, I'm going to look around and see what we're up against.'

"Alright, but please don't take too long.

He willed himself out of the camp and towards the area that would be the battlefield tomorrow. Even though it was night out, he could see the field as if it was bright as day. He noticed that the French camp was on a ridge a mile away from another ridge which the Augustines sat. The field dipped down in between the two ridges.

Jaune soared over the Augustines. It was a ruined monastery with a camp built in and around it. The perimeter had a wooden wall with a steep dirt mound. The moat and mound were fastened with sharpened wooden stakes. There were two gates. One gate that faced towards the French while the other faced the Tourelles. Jaune could make out a sizeable force of thousand soldiers. As he flew beyond the Augustines, he came towards the impressive Tourelles.

The Tourelles was a fortified stone structure. It had a moat with an impressive stone wall with that surrounded a taller fort structure with four towers and a small sky roof. Beyond the sky roof of the inner fort lies the broken bridge to Orleans. 'Jaune come back!'

He felt a tug and shake. 'Jaune please come back!' The familiar voice called again. The pull was too irresistible.

Pyrrha realized that Jaune had stopped breathing with a severe nose bleed. He must have spent too much time using his semblance, She thought. She kept trying on trying to get him come back when she realized he had stopped breathing. Panicking, she put him on the ground was about ready to give him CPR. That's when his eyes snapped open as he was gasping for air. He rolled to his coughing as blood ran down his nose. "Not….. again…" He coughed as he tried to laugh. "How long was I out?" He heaved.

"For about two hours." Pyrrha got him a cup of wine. "Here, drink this." She handed him the cup, which he eagerly gulped down. Afer downing the beverage, Jaune went straight over to the map with Pyrrha watching him worriedly. "I know how we can beat the English."

The war council met in morning. The plan was set. Robert looked confident along with Pyrrha, while Jean was skeptical. "Jean you know the land around more than anyone, you will lead the vanguard." Jean nodded. "Pyrrha you will help Jean. " She nodded in agreement.

"Robert, you will lead the cavalry, don't give the order to move until I tell you." Robert nodded with a shit eating grin.

"As for myself, I will be with cavalry. If we do this right, the Augustines will be ours. Let's get cracking people." Jaune clapped his hands. Jean and Robert left the tent to make their preparations.

"Jaune this plan is extremely risky. This is all hinging on your semblance…. What if something happens..." She stopped for a moment. "I should be there with you." Pyrrha rubbed her arm anxiously.

"Pyrrha, I know you don't feel comfortable, but you leading the vanguard is our best choice. This plan is risky. I'll admit that." Jaune agreed. "But I trust you wholeheartedly. I would have no other people leading the troops." She frowned.

"I still don't like this, but I trust you." Pyrrha nodded, still upset about the plan. Pyrrha left the tent with Milo and Akouo held in place with her semblance. Outside, her worse was waiting, with Jean holding the reign. She placed a foot in the stirrup, lifted herself up, and swung her free leg over the horse.

"Good luck." Jaune smiled. She nodded and replied the same before following Jean through the camp and towards the assembled army. "Robert gives the order, we are leaving."

The steel covered knight trotted beside Pyrrha's warhorse. "Are we sure this plan will work." Jean asked pulling down his visor, his blue plume on the top of helmet flapping in the wind.

"Jaune has never let me down." Pyrrha reached Milo and Akouo as they reached the vanguard of the army. Although most of the army had already left, Pyrrha and Jean were stuck with about two thousand men. With the camp empty, the main army marching away. Jean ordered for the captains to deploy on the ridge.

Before them was a dip in the ridge to form a valley. On the other ridge was their objective, the Augustines. "Are the English going to meet us in battle?" Jean wondered out loud.

"They should. They outnumber us, plus the English are an arrogant people, they'll feel like they can beat us." Pyrrha said as she trotted her horse front and center of the vanguard with Jean following. As Pyrrha expected, the English began to leave the Augustines. Rows and rows and rows of Englishmen formed on the other side. The English commander must have felt confident. Pyrrha heart sank as she continued to watch the Englishmen pour out of the Augustine. They clearly outnumbered the French. She hoped Jaune's strategy would work.

"Ready when you are." Jean said through this helmet. She nodded. "SHIELDS UP!" Jean shouted, which the captains repeated. At that, two thousand shields snapped up making a unified crashing sound. "FORWARD MARCH!" Jean shouted trotting ahead at a calm pace. The French army marched towards the English who eagerly awaited their rivals.

Pyrrha gripped Milo in sword form tightly, and Akouo strapped on to her other arm. Her hands tightened around the reigns of her horse. The descent down the gentle slope of the ridge felt like an eternity, each step seemed like a mile, seconds felt like years. Pyrrha could feel her heartbeat about ready to explode from her chest. Sure fighting one or even eight people were easy, especially if they didn't have Aura or semblances, but an army? It didn't help that people lives' were in her hands.

They reached the dip of the valley. All they had to do was climb the gentle slope towards the English. Jean looked over at his men. The Englishman had to be about four hundred meters away. That's when the carnage began. A cloud of arrows came down on the French. Jean rose his shield to protect himself as he continued to trot up the slope, while Pyrrha had Akouo out instinctively however her Aura protected her from the arrows. Jean could only watch in amazement as arrows just seem to bounce off of her. "STEADY MEN!" Jean ordered as the arrows fell upon them. Some arrows missed their marks, other found their mark.

Scores of French men fell as arrows punctured metal, leather, skin and bone. Men cried out as arrows pierced their chests, faces, or limbs. "KEEP GOING!" Jean ordered. Pyrrha looked behind her as another volley fell on them, men dying, their men, men who trusted their lives in their hands, her hands. It was sickening, how these soldiers were getting torn apart. Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore, that's when she heard it, a crystal clear voice oh so familiar to her. 'Charge.' That gave her all the confidence she needed.

She faced the men. "CHARGE!" She shouted as she switched Milo into spear form. She then pointed her horse towards the English charged. They were not going to be beaten without taken some of these bastards with them. She raced towards the English Milo aimed at right at them, she then heard the war cries of her men and eventually Jean who charged as well "Stupid girl."

The French army charged up the slope, the English archers withdrew into the fortified monastery while the English men at arms charged down the hill to meet French. Pyrrha's Milo met contact with an English sword man's chest. It sunk in deep, there was no resistance as the speed of the horse helped run him through. She used her semblance to pull the blade out of his chest. The man crumbled to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound, the man cried out in pain as he looked at the young woman who skewered him. Now he wouldn't be able to go back home, go back to his family.

The French army collided with the English. Blocks and lines fell apart as it turned to every man for themselves. English men bashed in French skulls with maces, while English arrows skewered French men at arms as they hacked away at English men. French soldiers bashed in sliced and stabbed Englishman with spears and swords while their crossbowmen laid down accurate fire upon the English longbowmen.

Jean horse took an arrow through the eye. The animal bucked the rider off of his back as Jean crashed onto the ground. An English archer took advantage of it as he pulled out a dagger and was about it to plunge it through the eye slit of his armor. He tried to resist, but was pinned by his horse, he watched as the blade came down.

*BANG* The man head blew up in front of him, his kettle drum helmet terrible disfigured. The Englishman fell over. "Jean are you alright?" Pyrrha held a hand out which he accepted pulled himself up.

"Heh, my thanks, milady." Pyrrha nodded in acknowledgment and switched her boomstick back into its sword form. Jean picked up his longsword parried an Englishman's sword. He counter attacked with swinging his longsword at the exposed man's side. The blade was embedded into the poor man's armor and body. Jean had to kick the man off of his blade. The Englishman cried out as Jean brought his down on man's head, cracking open his head with a splurt of blood. He then moved on the next Englishman.

Pyrrha found herself surrounded by four heavily armored Englishmen. One charged from the front, another from the rear, which did not go unnoticed by Pyrrha. Pyrrha quickly switched to the spear as the soldier from behind swung his sword. He was surprised as Pyrrha used her shield to deflect the sword blow while jabbing at her forward attacker. The man recovered from blows, which allowed time for Pyrrha to swing around and meet her assailant from behind. Milo spun around connecting with the surprised man's neck, severing major arteries. The man gurgled blood as he collapsed to the ground bleeding out in seconds.

By then, his three comrades charged. She quickly threw Akouo up in the air, keeping it in place with her magnetism. She leaped into the air, Milo in spear form. The three men were surprised at the speed of the girl's movement. She positioned herself to use Akouo as a springboard as she came down like a laser guided missile on her closest target, Milo aimed for the head, while Akouo was falling to the ground. She caught Akouo and flung it like a lightening fast frisbee as it connected with one soldier knocking him to the ground with a sickening, bone cracking crunch. She quickly pulled Milo out of the head it was lodged into, The last man on his feet charged, sword out and shield up. Pyrrha countered charged aiming Milo right in the shin. The reach was good enough, it melted right through armor and came through the man's leg. He collapsed to the ground. She quickly pulled Milo out of his shin and switched to the sword within the blink of an eye and brought the blade down in the back of the neck.

The battle may have been going well for Pyrrha and Jean, but they were slowly getting surrounded and pushed back down the hill. Pyrrha kept carving through the English, trying to create an opening while Jean was trying to rally the men.

The drawbridge to the Augustines fell, more Englishmen charged at the French. The sight of Englishman flooding out instilled fear into the French as some of them started to run. Their comrades saw their friends try and run for their lives and decided it was the better goal instead of fighting against the hordes of Englishman and die for nothing. Soon the French army was routed. 'No, a little bit longer!' Pyrrha mentally screamed as she continued to hack away at Englishman who were closing in on her. She felt a tug on her arm. It was Jeane, covered head to toe in blood, even his blue plume was soaked in blood.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE!" He ordered.

"A little bit longer" She started towards the English again. She refused to be beaten today. 'He's right. The army is gone. Go now.'' A voice called out to her. But we can still win!

'Not without your army. Please, Pyrrha.'

She let out a disheartened growl and decided to follow Jean regardless. As they ran down the slope, a few Frenchmen tried to hold off the English, buying them time to get away. Those few brave men would haunt Pyrrha for a very long time. They gave their lives for her and Jean.

After the English had killed the last of the Frenchmen, they gave chase to the routed French army. They felt confident that if they kill everyone, they can end the siege here. They ran down the slope hacking down the slow. They were convinced that victory was theirs. The French were beaten.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I got a new chapter! It has been awhile huh? Well anyway let's get to it!**

 **So I also want to note, we are starting to diverge in history. Obviously, I couldn't cover the whole Siege of Orleans in one Chapter, so it'll be broken down into several parts. I will be focusing on the two main battle events for the Siege, the attack on the English outpost, the Augustines, and the English camp at the Tourelles.**

 **Also, I know the French had guns... cannons, but they would still be shocked at the weapons the huntsmen would be using. Smokeless, small, accurate hand cannons? Yeah that would scare the living crap out of me... just saying. YES I KNOW guns were used lol. Earliest accounts were at the Battle of Crecy.**

 **The HRE will get involved in the hundred years war.**

 **If you guys like the chapter, please leave a follow, review, favorite, or pm. I love to hear from all of you. Let me know what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like. It all helps!**

 **Okay I got some announcements and stuff...**

 **I start grad school in two weeks... that being said, my writing is going to be severely limited with writing... but I will continue to write! Fear not! I just want to give a heads up though that the rate of uploads will probably fall off a little bit.**

 **Second: While I'm at school I will be streaming. My first stream will be on August 28th, I'm hoping at 7PM EST, We're doing a full Halo campaign 1-5 run-through, although probs not in one sitting lol, so if you wanna be there, follow Lordxsauronx15 on twitch. Other games I play are hecka strategy, some rpgs, and League so yeah, stop on by, say hi, it'll be fun.**

 **Third: Idk... have a good day!**

 **History lesson time!**

 **So I want to talk about two things...**

 **One: The HRE. The Holy Roman Empire basically consisted of modern day Germany (Central Europe) and Northern Italy. They were led by the Emperor. The Emperor during this time Sigismund who was actually Hungarian.**

 **The HRE never really fought in the Hundred Years Wars except at the Battle of Crecy, where John of Bohemia, a major player, and king of Bohemia. Yeah... he went in literally blind, having his knights guide him towards the Englishman. Needless to say, he died... and the The Prince of Wales (the English Heir apparent) would take his white plume and add it to his crest. Look it up, it's true.**

 **Anywho, the HRE was preoccupied with its own internal affairs, specifically the Hussite Wars... we won't get involved in that too much, the result was the HRE was reluctant to get involved in the HYW (Hundred Years War)**

 **I decided to change that cause Cinder xD. So Ren and Nora are able to quickly put down the rebellion through force and diplomacy and strengthen the Empire.**

 **Traditionally, the Empire was a very loose collection of Kingdoms and city states, well with Diplomat Ren and Nora, they are able stabilize and solidify the Empire to the point where the Emperor is respected by all kingdoms. I know! I'm changing history, but it's funnnnnn**

 **Okay... Second topic now... The Siege of Orleans.**

 **The assault on the Augustines was considered a skirmish. The French were looking to break the defensive line around the Tourelles (The bridge house to Orleans) The French had the numbers, but the English were defending and better equipped. There was a skirmish, the French start to retreat, but Joan manages to rally the men and smash the English taking the outpost. That would mean the English only had one fort blockading the city, the Tourelles.**


	8. Apology to readers

Hey guys.

So I need to be honest with all of you. I won't lie, I've been incredibly busy with grad school (which I love and kinda hate at the same time) with family and friend stuff going on in life... it just gets overwhelming sometimes. That being said. I need to apologize to all of you.

The following stories are going on an undetermined hiatus until I have the inspiration and/or time to write them. I can't say how long this will be. I want to finish them out, but right now my current focus is Shattered and Corrupted. For those who follow me as a writer, I suggest you follow Shattered or Corrupted, they will be updated to a regular to semi regular schedule (depending on school work and other factors.)

That being said, the following stories are on hiatus:

-Arkos Books

-RWBY Conquest

-Halo: Remnant of the Past.

I thought I could manage to write all of these or have the inspiration, but it just feels lacking to me. I have determined the best course of action is to focus on one or two stories consistently until they're finished. The other stories may get updated as inspiration hits me, but I can't say when that will happen. To all of you have followed these stories: I want to humbly apologize to you. It honestly, hurts me to think that I am letting you all down yet again. If you were looking forward to a specific story and follow me for one of these stories... I am incredibly sorry.

I am hoping to revisit these stories at a later date, but I might as well make this official.

My apologies to those who are disappointed.


End file.
